Les Kimonos Rouges
by Aramatu
Summary: L'école des Shinigamis est devenue le repère d'un contre-pouvoir. Une génération de Shinigamis a succombé aux discours de la faction rebelle et a fui vers le Rukongai en quête d'une base pour opérer. Suivons cette guerre du point de vue d'Aramatu, bouclier des faibles, dont l'impact sera décisif dans cette bataille! Mais pour cela, il vous faut d'abord connaître Aramatu...
1. Chapter 1

Je suis arrivé dans le 63e district du Rukongai.

On m'a attribué une case, à l'extérieur de la ville, et on m'a donné un peu de temps pour me remettre de ce qu'ils appellent couramment "le voyage".  
La mort.

Peu d'entre-nous s'en souviennent longtemps, mais cette séquence restera gravée à jamais dans ma mémoire.  
Tout d'abord...un son...des cloches.  
Puis des cris, des cris d'effroi.  
Je me souviens.

[...]

"YAAAAAHHAHHH ! "

J'ai pris ce que j'avais sous la main, un vulgaire panneau de bois, et je suis parti chercher ma sœur qui jouait dans le centre du village.

Des cavaliers, des armes, du sang, la mort partout autour de moi.  
Je me sentais ivre, perturbé, touché par ce qui se passait.  
Puis je l'ai vue. Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je l'ai entendue. "ARAMATUUU AIDE MOI".

Ma vision s'est éclaircie.  
J'étais tout à fait incapable de dire ce qui se passait autour de moi, mais je la voyais, elle.  
Elle était transportée à l'intérieur de la bâtisse principale du village par deux hommes armés, qui se moquaient de la faible force de leur prise.

Je me suis vu ensuite réagir. Je n'étais plus maître de moi-même.

J'ai foncé dans la bâtisse, percuté le premier violeur par l'arrière, l'assommant à moitié.  
Le second, étonné par mon arrivée, a lâché ma sœur.  
"SAUVE-TOI !" Ces seuls mots sont sortis de ma bouche, et je me suis retourné vers l'agresseur encore debout.  
Il a baissé le regard sur mes mains, a vu que je ne portais aucune arme, puis a souri.  
Il me tournait autour, me parlait, et pendant ce temps, je savais que l'autre reprenait ses esprits...  
Je n'ai pas eu le choix. je me suis jeté sur lui de toute mes forces!  
Le panneau de bois s'est fendu, mais l'épée est restée plantée dedans. Je l'ai lâché, me suis glissé derrière l'homme et j'ai attrapé son cou entre mon avant-bras et mon biceps droit.  
Il s'est défendu...mais j'étais fort ! Il me tapait, mais je ne ressentais que la rage de sauver ma sœur.  
Je me sentais invincible !

Mais je me trompais...  
Un coup de poignard dans mon dos m'a prouvé mon erreur.  
Le soldat étourdi ... J'aurai dû m'en douter, j'aurais du le voir ! Mais non, je n'étais pas moi-même...  
Alors que les forces me quittaient, j'ai tourné fort la tête du soldat sur lequel j'avais prise, j'ai entendu un crac satisfaisant, et me suis retourné vers le premier homme, qui s'était reculé au niveau de la porte d'entrée.

Je vacillais, trébuchais, je me sentais mourir.  
Mais j'avais sauvé ma soeur ! Je l'avais protégée ! Elle était sauve, elle s'était enfuie...

Mais même cela me fut enlevé lorsque, dans mon dernier regard avant de sombrer, je l'ai vue, poussée dans la bâtisse, par un troisième homme...

Je ne me souviens pas de la suite.  
Je crois que j'ai été profondément choqué par le probable viol de ma sœur par ces brutes assassines sous le regard de ma forme astrale.  
Je crois que je suis devenu fou, comme un hollow.

La chose qui suit dans ma mémoire est un homme habillé de noir qui dit "Pffiou, bah il était temps. Un peu plus tard et j'aurais dû le tuer."

[...]

Et me voilà, nu, arrivé au Rukongai avec comme seul souvenir de n'avoir pas pu la protéger, pas pu la sauver.  
Je crois que j'ai pleuré, longtemps, là où je suis arrivé.  
Un homme est arrivé, et m'a recueilli. J'ai passé trois jours sans sortir une parole cohérente, il m'a raconté. Ensuite j'ai pu comprendre où j'étais.  
Comment vivre après avoir vécu ça? Comment avoir la force de vouloir vivre?

C'est pour cela qu'ils m'ont attribué une case à l'extérieur du village.  
Personne ne la veut parce qu'elle est en ruine...  
Moi elle me va.  
Je veux juste un endroit où pleurer et mourir.

Mais en arrivant, je vois trois jeunes enfants qui vraisemblablement y habitaient déjà.  
Ils sont en guenilles, ne m'ont même pas remarqué.

"Dans quoi suis-je tombé? Quel est-ce monde où des enfants sont laissés à eux-même?"

Puis j'entends un léger son, rauque, tremblant ... "Faiiimmmm."  
Faim? Mais une âme ne peut pas avoir faim...

Malgré cet état de fait, je suis conscient que moi aussi je suis victime de cette faim. Je commence à me sentir fatigué.  
Proche de la case, il y a quelques arbres fruitiers, je m'arrête, en cueille certains grâce à ma grande taille, et repars vers la case, où je les partage avec les trois enfants présents.  
J'apprends qu'ils sont nés ici et qu'ils ont été rejetés suite à la mort de leurs parents. Ils ne savent que leur nom.

Mourir? C'est donc possible, ici aussi.

Mais j'ai trouvé une raison de survivre.  
Je vais protéger ces enfants, comme s'ils étaient mes frères et sœurs, et leur donner une chance de vivre !

[...]

C'est ainsi que j'ai connu Antarésia, Gurudashi et Ilana...


	2. Chapter 2

J'entends une voix, j'ouvre les yeux, mais je ne distingue rien, juste une lumière aveuglante.  
La voix est lointaine, comme si elle était brouillée...  
Je n'entends rien, mais sans savoir comment, je comprends.  
Une idée s'impose à moi, comme si elle était communiquée directement à l'intérieur de mon être... Comme si elle venait directement d'un point profond en moi.

"Maintenant, nous les protégerons."

Je me réveille, le coeur battant. Qu'est-ce que c'était?  
Je ne sais pas... Plus je grandis, plus mon ignorance s'impose à moi...

Mais un mot reste en moi "Protéger".

Comme un leitmotiv, comme une vocation.

Il est vrai que je suis grand pour mon âge. A 13 ans, je mesurais presque 1m90.  
Mais je ne suis pas encore assez fort, pas assez puissant pour protéger autrui.

[...]

Dans mon village, des moines combattants passent de temps en temps en réclamant le couvert et le logis. Ils sont armés de Naginata.

Un jour j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et j'ai demandé à Bishamon, le moine qui était parmi-nous ce soir-là, ce qu'il fallait faire pour être aussi fort que lui. Il m'a répondu :

"Fils, tu dois fortifier ton corps, afin qu'il puisse répondre aux actions dictées par ton esprit. En même temps, tu dois fortifier ton esprit, afin qu'il soit capable de dicter les bonnes actions à ton corps. Tu dois donc t'entraîner au combat, et méditer."

C'est donc sur ses dires que je me suis entraîné les jours suivants, tout en réparant notre abri de fortune.

En quête d'outils, je suis parti au village une fois.  
Il semblerait que dans ce monde, tout soit soumis au marchandage. Certaines personnes voulaient me prêter des outils contre des petits ronds de cuivre, qui permettaient de faire du troc avec d'autres personnes... Je n'en avais pas.  
Je ne pouvais que donner ma promesse d'aider en cas de coup dur...

Quand j'ai demandé comment me procurer ces ronds de cuivre, qu'ils appelaient "pièces", ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que j'aille me battre à l'arène.  
Mais je n'étais pas prêt à me battre, pas prêt à recourir à la violence enfouie en moi.  
C'est donc penaud que je repris le chemin de notre case.

En chemin, j'ai vu des barils cassés dans une ruelle étroite. J'ai donc décidé d'en porter un jusqu'à la case, afin d'utiliser les planches de celui-ci pour calfeutrer les trous dans le toit.

[...]

Nous avons trouvé un rythme les enfants et moi. Ils me parlent de ce monde, et je leur parle du mien.

La journée je m'entraîne physiquement. Je cours, je tape contre des arbres avec mes poings et mes tibias, comme j'ai vu le moine faire.  
J'essaie de reproduire ses mouvements.  
C'est une sorte de danse, lente, qui met au supplice mes muscles non habitués.

L'après-midi, je la passe à méditer.  
Une cascade coule non loin de la case. Je me souviens que Bishamon avait dit que la cascade était l'endroit le plus paisible pour méditer.  
Je ne sais pas réellement comment fortifier mon esprit, mais j'espère qu'avec de la bonne volonté cela suffira.

Visiblement, nous sommes en plein été encore. Je sens qu'il va falloir que je gagne ces pièces avant l'hiver, car les enfants auront besoin de vêtements, et moi aussi.

Il faut donc que je m'entraîne dur, car mis à part ma brève expérience avant ma mort, je ne me suis jamais battu.

[...]

Ce soir, les enfants m'ont dit qu'il y avait une classe de gens privilégiés dans ce monde là aussi. Ils sont nommés Shinigamis.  
A leur description, ce sont des hommes bizarres avec un sabre et un kimono noir. Comme le moine guerrier qui est venu plusieurs fois au village.

D'autres enfants sont arrivés à la case. On dirait qu'ils envoient mourir les enfants seuls ici, de peur de s'en occuper.  
Quel paradis est-ce réellement?

Je vais devoir aller acheter des outils. Il va falloir que l'on coupe du bois et que l'on fabrique une nouvelle case, si d'autres enfants arrivent.  
Les fruits à disposition touchent aussi à leur fin, je dois partir chaque jour plus loin pour trouver de la nourriture.

Heureusement, les nouveaux arrivants ne semblent pas avoir besoin de manger. Antarésia et Ilana ont l'air de prendre les choses en main quant à l'accueil des enfants. Ça me soulage d'un poids !  
J'ai également surpris Gurudashi tout d'abord, puis les autres enfants, à essayer de réaliser la danse du moine que je peinais à reproduire.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi leur dire, donc pour l'instant je les laisse faire.

[...]

Nous sommes maintenant 10, et l'hiver arrive.  
Je ne trouve plus de fruits sur les arbres, et la faim commence à se faire sentir.

Il faut que j'aille au village pour gagner des pièces afin de troquer des vêtements, et de la nourriture.

Ce matin-là, je parle aux enfants en leur expliquant ce que je fais faire.  
Je laisse Gurudashi aux commandes et lui confie la mission de les protéger de son mieux: si je ne reviens pas, il faut qu'il aille au village avec les enfants et qu'il trouve un moyen de les tenir au chaud. Peut-être se faire un coin temporaire avec des barils dans une rue étroite... je sais pas trop...

Puis je pars au village, sans autre cérémonie que des larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

J'arrive au village.  
Peu de gens sont dans les rues, mais je croise un vieillard, emmitouflé dans des fourrures.

"Où sont les habitants, vieil homme?"

"Où veux-tu qu'ils soient? A l'arène évidemment."

"Peux-tu m'indiquer sa direction?"

Et je suis donc la direction indiquée par le vieillard.  
En arrivant à proximité de l'endroit, je croise des personnes qui troquent l'entrée de l'arène contre des pièces.  
Je leur dit que je veux en gagner dans l'arène.

Ils me regardent de haut en bas, et rigolent.

"Je ne comprends pas ce qui est drôle... Pouvez-vous m'expliquer?"

Ils rigolent de plus belle, mais profitent de l'occasion pour me dire d'attendre ici.  
Un des deux hommes part, puis revient avec un troisième.

"C'est lui qui veut se battre dans l'arène."

"Il est trop jeune, il va se faire démolir facilement."

Puis il se tourne vers moi et me dit :  
"Rentre chez toi, gamin. Ici c'est les affaires des grands."

"J'ai besoin de ces pièces monsieur ! Je dois acheter des vêtements et de la nourriture pour mes jeunes frères. Je me suis entraîné, je gagnerai ! "

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans la tête de l'homme. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux, comme si il était ailleurs pendant un moment, puis dit :  
"Laissez le passer et se battre. Tout homme a le droit de mourir lorsqu'il le désire. Suis-moi."

Je le suis à travers le bâtiment.  
Il me demande si j'ai déjà porté une arme, si je me suis déjà battu ailleurs.  
Je lui réponds honnêtement, mais lui demande quelles sont les règles du combat, et le moment où il se termine.

"Un contre un, le premier qui abandonne, perd connaissance, ou meurt, perd. Les combats se déroulent avec des armes, ou à mains nues. Tu devrais commencer à mains nues si tu veux avoir une chance de voir le coucher du soleil..."

Je reconnais la sagesse de ce qu'il me dit, et décide donc de suivre son conseil, même si le combat me rapportera moins de pièces.  
Il me dit que je gagne 5 pièces par combat, mais que si j'en gagne 3 d'affilées, j'en gagnerai en tout 25.

Il me demande mon nom, et me dit d'attendre là qu'on m'appelle pour entrer dans l'arène.

Je regarde par la grille, ce qui m'attend...  
Les combats passent, et j'essaie de voir comment ils se déroulent.  
Vraisemblablement, lorsqu'un combattant finit au sol, l'autre lui saute dessus et le martèle de coup jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus bouger.  
C'est violent.  
Un des participants est mort pendant que l'autre continuait à lui taper dessus...

Je me demande en quoi la danse du moine peut m'aider dans une telle situation, mais je remarque que certains des gestes d'attaque pourraient être évités grâce à elle.

A force de regarder les combats, je commence à m'ennuyer.  
Je décide alors de m'asseoir sur le banc et de méditer.  
Puis je cherche la colère qui était en moi lorsqu'on a brutalisé ma sœur, et lorsque j'ai tué un homme.

Puis mon nom résonne. La grille s'ouvre. J'entre.


	4. Chapter 4

Je n'avais jamais vu ça.  
Tout autour de moi, des milliers de personnes sur des gradins regardent le spectacle macabre qui se déroule au centre.  
Ils applaudissent, ils ont l'air content d'avoir vu les combattants d'auparavant.  
Je me sens comme enivré par la ferveur qu'ils dégagent!

Sur un gradin un peu plus joli que les autres trône le champion de l'arène. Il a changé récemment, il y a quelques mois j'ai cru entendre dire.  
C'était un nouvel arrivant, un combattant féroce attiré par le sang. Il a tué tous ses adversaires, avec une efficacité telle que plus personne n'en est venu à le défier.

Je ne prête pas trop attention à lui, j'essaie de me concentrer sur mon adversaire.

Il ressemble à un homme pauvre, qui n'a jamais eu à se battre de sa vie. Je sens la peur dans son âme.  
Malgré cela, en me voyant et en constatant ma jeunesse, il a l'air de reprendre courage.  
Que fait donc cet homme ici? Il ne peut pas s'être perdu...mais je sens que ce n'est pas sa place.  
J'ai mes chances de remporter ce premier combat, finalement.

Il faudra que je demande à l'homme qui m'a guidé ici comment cela fonctionne, si on m'a mis avec un adversaire qui lui aussi venait y faire son premier combat...

Nous nous plaçons au centre de l'arène.  
Un arbitre se place à portée de voix, et nous énonce les seules règles de l'arène : l'interdiction de sortir du cercle, et la façon de demander grâce.  
Puis il se retire, et hurle:

"COMBATTEZ !".

Une clameur se fait entendre. La foule applaudit et hurle à pleins poumons tout autour de l'arène.  
Je regarde, un peu hébété, et commets donc ma première erreur.

L'homme se jette immédiatement sur moi et essaie de me faire basculer. Je n'arrive pas à l'éviter et prends le choc de pleine face.  
Heureusement, je suis grand et fort pour mon âge. J'arrive à ne pas tomber, et à le repousser.  
Il se relève immédiatement, et retente exactement la même chose.  
Mais cette fois-ci je m'y attends, me décale, et lui tape dans la cheville avec mon pied. Il poursuit sa route en tombant la tête la première dans la terre.  
Je me mets sur son dos, et lui dis simplement : "Abandonne."

Il essaie de se dégager de ma prise, mais n'y arrive pas. Il se met à pleurer de rage et fais le signe d'abandon.

La foule parait déçue de cette fin sans qu'un seul coup violent n'ait été porté...  
Je sens un silence pesant.  
Je me présente à l'arbitre, lui demandant un nouvel adversaire.

J'ai vraiment besoin de ces pièces ! Si je pouvais gagner sans tuer d'autres hommes, tout se passerait au mieux pour moi.

Un second adversaire entre dans l'arène. Il n'est pas de la même trempe que le premier, cela se voit au premier coup d'œil.  
J'aurai peut-être du partir avec mes 5 pièces de cuivre...

Grand, fort, le crâne rasé, l'arcade gauche ensanglantée.  
Je comprends pourquoi il joue dans l'arène sans arme. Il a le corps d'un homme fait pour se battre à main nues !  
Je ne suis pas sûr que je gagnerais à un jeu de force avec lui.  
Néanmoins je prends place, au centre de l'arène, dans l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser contre lui la résistance que j'ai travaillée au cours des derniers mois.

"COMBATTEZ !"

L'homme ne se jette pas sur moi, il a l'air sur de lui.  
Il commence à me tourner autour en analysant mon déplacement. Je ne bouge pas, ne le suis pas du regard.  
Je sens exactement où il est, et ce qu'il fait.  
J'essaie donc de faire le calme dans mon esprit, et laisse mes sens réagir pour moi.  
Le moine l'avait dit : un esprit fort.

Le bagarreur a l'air désappointé par cette réaction. Puis rapidement, une aura de colère se forme autour de lui.  
Je sens tout ça, sans le regarder.  
Tout d'un coup, un frottement au sol ! Il va passer à l'attaque !  
Il fonce sur moi et saute au niveau de mes genoux afin de me faire tomber. Décidément, ils ne savent que faire ça...  
Je me recule, avance mon genoux vers son visage, et attends le choc.

Je n'aurai pas dû.  
Certes mon genoux a percuté sa pommette de façon violente, mais cela ne l'a pas freiné ni même dérangé.  
Il commence à monter vers moi et à me battre le visage avec ses poings. Je me protège comme je peux, j'essaie de le déstabiliser. Il est dans une telle frénésie qu'il n'a pas assuré son équilibre, et donc j'arrive à me dégager assez une jambe, pour la passer autour de son bras.  
Néanmoins l'autre continue d'essayer de me marteler le visage, et quelques coups ont porté malgré ma défense.  
Je commence à tirer fort avec ma jambe droite, le déséquilibre, m'écarte vivement de lui et me relève.

Il se relève en même temps, et rigole un bon coup en voyant mon visage tuméfié. Je ne le sous-estimerai plus.

Il recommence à s'approcher, mais cette fois ci, c'est moi qui part à l'attaque !  
La rage est revenue en moi, et je ne me contrôle qu'à moitié. Je m'approche, esquive un de ses coups, lui tape l'arrière du genoux avec mon tibia. Puis m'écarte, je recommence, du même côté, encore et encore.  
Il est grand, fort, mais lent. Il n'arrive pas à me frapper ni à me saisir.  
Au bout du 5e coup, j'entends un crac au niveau de son genoux, et il tombe au sol. Mais je tente pas un corps à corps au sol avec lui. Cela serait retourner sur un terrain où il me domine, et où l'avantage que je viens de gagner ne serait pas flagrant.  
Au lieu de ça, je tourne et me place derrière lui.  
Il se relève avec difficulté et je repars à l'attaque, et cette fois ci, je vise le visage.  
En me baissant j'évite un coup de poing qui m'aurait probablement tué sur le coup s'il m'avait touché, puis avec la paume de ma main, j'écrase son nez en remontant.  
Puis je recule. Deuxième avantage.

Il est énervé, et a mal. Cela se voit maintenant.  
Il va faire une erreur.

Il tente alors de me charger, comme la première fois, mais son genoux cassé le ralenti considérablement.  
Je l'évite sans mal, et lui martèle les oreilles avec mes deux mains, puis retape une autre fois son genou.  
Il tombe, hurle.  
Cette fois-ci, j'ai l'avantage. Je lui saute dessus, lui crochète le coup avec mes jambes, et lui dis "Abandonne".

Il n'abandonne pas, rue des quatre fers, essaie de se dégager.  
Je resserre ma prise au niveau de son cou. Il n'a plus d'oxygène, mais ne veut pas abandonner. Il me frappe, mais ses coups ne me font pas de réels dégâts.  
A un moment, je le sens faillir, mais je ne relâche pas.  
Je suis dans la rage du combat, et je renie mes principes moraux même en sachant que je risque de le tuer.

Puis tout son corps se détend. Je desserre un peu ma prise... je ne sais pas s'il est mort ou pas...  
Je m'écarte de lui, j'ai gagné mon combat.  
Néanmoins il m'aura coûté beaucoup...

Plus qu'un combat, et je pourrai rentrer voir les enfants. C'est avec ce leitmotiv là que je me remet en place et que je demande un troisième adversaire.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un hurlement enragé de haine jaillit des tribunes:

"TOI !".

Je regarde, et vois le champion de l'arène, le visage rouge, déformé, et le reconnais.  
C'est l'homme que j'ai tué avant de mourir !

L'homme qui allait violer ma sœur.

Il sort son épée, et saute dans l'arène...


	5. Chapter 5

"Ce monde est vraiment un paradis. J'ai les privilèges d'un roi, toutes les femmes que je désire, et en plus, l'homme qui m'a lâchement tué est amené à moi sur un plateau d'argent."

Il agite nonchalamment son épée en tournant autour de moi.  
Je regarde alentour dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse me servir d'arme, ou de protection...mais je ne vois rien.  
Je tente de gagner du temps.

"Alors comme ça, une âme aussi noire que la tienne n'a pas fini aux enfers ? Ou bien est-ce moi-même qui y suis pour t'avoir tué? La mort n'est pas de tout repos... Que cherches-tu? Veux-tu te venger de la honte d'être mort de la main d'un enfant de 13 ans?"

Puis je prends la foule à partie :

"Savez-vous comment il est mort dans la vie réelle? Il vous a peut être parlé d'une mort héroïque ou flamboyante... Non! Il s'est fait briser la nuque par un enfant de 13 ans ! "

"Je vais te tuer !" hurle-t-il en me fonçant dessus.

Et non, en effet, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour gagner du temps...

Je tente de reculer, d'esquiver, mais il est rapide.  
Après deux passes, j'ai du mal à esquiver la troisième et il m'entaille la joue.  
Je reprends :

"Allons, tu vas te venger en te battant contre un adversaire désarmé? A quel point es-tu faible?"

Malheureusement, parler me ralentit plus que lui... Sa rage augmente et je gagne une seconde entaille.  
Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de vouloir gagner du temps.

Je réfléchis alors à un moyen de le désarmer.  
La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit est de rentrer dans son allonge, pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son arme, et le maintenir à une distance acceptable pour le frapper.  
Heureusement, sa rage pourrait me profiter s'il fait de trop grands mouvements.

J'esquive un autre coup d'épée, et là, une faille ! Il recule son bras pour attaquer.  
Je bondis vers lui, et lui porte plusieurs coups de poings dans le ventre.  
Je le saisis, et ne le laisse pas reculer.

Son bras part encore pour essayer de m'attaquer avec son épée, mais je le bloque au niveau du coude, et force dans le sens opposé.  
Sentant que s'il continue à forcer, son coude risque de se briser, il profite de mon mouvement pour sauter en arrière et récupérer son bras.

J'ai laissé passé ma chance...mais il s'en sort assez mal ! Il a l'air d'avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle.  
Je passe donc à l'attaque, et feinte à droite du côté de son bras non armé.  
Heureusement que ce n'était qu'une feinte, car sa difficulté à respirer en était une !  
Je passe à 10 cm de me faire embrocher par sa lame, saute en arrière, et tente de reprendre mes esprits.

 _Ne pas sous estimer l'adversaire...Rester concentrer...Faire le vide dans son esprit..._

Il recommence à revenir vers moi.  
Il sait que le corps à corps ne l'avantage pas, et cette fois-ci, il attaque avec plus de prudence.  
Il cherche à me bloquer contre la grille de l'arène, et je ne peux malheureusement pas l'en empêcher tant qu'il ne me laisse pas d'ouverture.  
Une esquive...  
Une autre...  
Il m'attaque tranquillement, sans chercher réellement à me blesser, mais en me faisant reculer...inlassablement.  
Plus que deux mètres avant le mur !

 _Que faire, Aramatu? Que faire?_  
 _Réfléchis, réfléchis vite, ou tu vas mourir !_

Je sens la grille derrière moi.  
C'est fini.  
La seule échappatoire possible serait que je bondisse vers lui...mais il va m'embrocher !

Il se prépare à attaquer, et je lui saute dessus.  
Il devait s'y attendre, car je sens une douleur soudaine dans mon flanc. Cependant j'arrive à l'attraper et à l'amener au sol.  
Si je meurs, au moins il mourra avec moi !

Il lâche son épée, et dans la bousculade se retrouve au-dessus de moi.  
Il attrape un poignard dans sa jambière, et essaie de me le planter dans le corps.  
J'attrape in-extremis ses poignets, et une bataille de force commence.  
Il a l'avantage car il s'aide de son poids, et mes forces faiblissent à cause de ma blessure...

"TU VAS MOURIR ESPÈCE D'ENCULÉ !"

J'ai du mal à tenir, je revois dans ma tête le visage de ma sœur, puis celui de mes nouveaux protégés.  
 _Antarésia...Gurudashi... Ilana..._  
Je pense à eux, au fait que je vais encore échouer à les protéger...

Je me sens prêt à lâcher jusqu'à ce que résonne en moi une voix que je reconnais :  
 **"Non, tu n'échoueras pas!"**

Une vive lumière part de mon torse et atteint les yeux de mon agresseur.  
Il se retrouve momentanément aveuglé, hurle, et lâche son poignard.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je ne vais pas laisser passer ma chance !  
Je le repousse, saisis le poignard, et le plonge dans sa gorge.

"T...oi...Co...commeeeent...? "

Et il meurt.


	6. Chapter 6

« C'est fini. »

Ce sont les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit.  
Autour de moi, un silence pesant... Puis une explosion de joie, de hurlements, d'applaudissements !

C'était moins une, et pourtant j'ai gagné !  
Je fais trois pas, je sens un tiraillement dans mon flanc, et je regarde ma blessure.  
Je perds beaucoup de sang...  
Mon regard se trouble, mes jambes flageolent.  
Ce qui m'a poussé à tenir me lâche subitement...

Je fais un pas, deux pas, je me sens tomber.  
Pourtant, je ne me sens pas heurter le sol.

 _De la chaleur, de la lumière..._  
Qu'est-ce ?

Je commence à bouger, je n'ai plus de tiraillement.  
Suis-je mort de nouveau ?  
Je regarde autour de moi, inquisiteur.  
Je ne vois rien... Juste un cercle de lumière et une obscurité pesante, oppressante, alentour.  
Je tourne la tête, et vois une chaise.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'étonne le plus!

Je constate que sur cette chaise, une femme est assise.  
Elle me paraît assez âgée, et son teint est de couleur émeraude. Sa peau, non... ses écailles, sont empreintes de rides.  
Je pense d'abord à une hybride de femme et de dragon, avant de remarquer sa carapace en forme de bouclier posée contre la table.  
Elle porte des lunettes rondes, comme celle que l'ancien de mon village avait, et une sagesse sans âge se lit dans son regard...  
Elle tient un livre dans ses mains.

"C'est malpoli de fixer les gens, jeune homme."

"Euh, désolé... Madame ?"

" _KX..K...SD...S..._  
Ah, je vois à ton air étonné que tu n'es pas encore prêt à m'appeler, et donc à entendre mon nom...Ce n'est pas grave.  
Tu es jeune, cela viendra en son temps... Tâche d'éviter de mourir avant cela. Il m'est difficile d'agir sans que tu m'appelles."

"Où suis-je ? Je suis mort ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"

Je commence à baragouiner toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit.

"Doucement, doucement jeune homme. Chaque chose en son temps."

Elle pose son livre sur la table, et saisit la tasse de thé chaude posée sur cette dernière.

"J'imagine que je te dois quelques explications... Mais je peux pas te garder longtemps, donc je vais te communiquer l'essentiel.  
Tu n'es pas mort, j'ai pu soigner tes blessures, et la petite Ilana s'occupe de toi. Elle a un don pour les soins tu sais, et une sacrée énergie.  
Mais je m'égare.  
Tu es ici parce que tu possèdes un pouvoir précieux. Ce pouvoir il te faut l'apprivoiser, faire connaissance et vivre avec lui.  
Ce pouvoir, c'est moi.  
Tu te souviens de ce rayon de lumière qui est sorti de toi lors du combat ? C'en est une représentation.  
Lorsque tu méditeras les prochaines fois, essaie de faire le vide dans ton esprit, puis de communiquer avec moi.  
Quand tu seras capable de me parler de cette façon, nous pourrons nous en dire plus.  
Maintenant soigne-toi, repose-toi, et reprends ton entraînement dès que possible.  
Si tu veux pouvoir protéger les enfants, il va falloir que tu sois capable de m'utiliser au plus vite !  
Ce qui s'est passé va forcément attirer l'attention. »

La voix me semble de plus en plus lointaine, c'est dur d'écouter encore …

« Puis quand tu connaîtras... »

Plus rien.


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveille dans la case.

Je sens un poids sur ma poitrine. Ilana...  
Elle a du passer un long moment à veiller sur moi, car lorsque je bouge, elle ne se réveille pas.  
Un tiraillement se fait sentir dans mon flanc.  
Et je me rappelle que je me suis évanoui dans l'arène. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Visiblement, ils m'ont bien traité, et amené à la case avec les enfants.  
Je regarde Ilana : elle a de nouveaux vêtements.  
Ils ont du lui donner la prime que j'ai gagnée. Nous n'aurons plus de problèmes d'argent immédiat en tout cas...  
Elle a l'air totalement épuisée. Je la bouscule un peu et je dis :

« Hey ma petite ninja, réveille-toi. »

« ARAMATU, TU ES VIVANT ! » dit-elle en me serrant fort.

« Doucement, doucement, tu me fais mal, petite ninja. »

Elle se recule, un peu confuse.  
Gurudashi passe la tête puis me voit réveillé.  
Il appelle Antarésia, et petit à petit je me retrouve entouré de mes petits frères et sœurs.  
Ils piaillent tous en même temps. C'est difficile d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

« Doucement, doucement. J'ai encore mal et je ne supporte pas très bien le bruit. Que s'est-il passé, Gurudashi ? »

« Ils t'ont ramené sur une planche de bois, disant que jamais tu te remettrais de la blessure. Ils ne l'avaient même pas arrêtée ni bandée, mais le flot de sang avait arrêté de s'écouler. Ils ont ramené beaucoup de cuivre, la prime du champion qu'ils disaient ! 300 pièces de cuivre pour l'avoir battu ! Avec ça j'ai foncé au village acheter de quoi faire des pansements, pendant qu'Antarésia et Ilana te veillaient. Puis voilà...C'était il y a trois jours. J'ai pu acheter de quoi manger et nous habiller, et il en reste encore beaucoup !

« Tant mieux, je n'aurai pas à recommencer... »

Antarésia me tire la manche :

« Dis, dis, tu l'as tué le champion ? »

« Oui, c'était un méchant homme... Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai raconté comment j'étais mort ? C'était un des hommes méchants qui m'ont tué dans mon autre vie... »

« Raconte-nous ! »

Ah … l'enthousiasme des enfants !  
Malheureusement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je souhaite qu'ils connaissent...  
Comment leur dire non sans qu'ils soient déçus ?

« Pas maintenant, je ne me sens pas assez bien. Peut-être plus tard quand je me serai reposé un peu plus ? »

Piètre dérobade …

« Tu le promets ? »

Ils vont me passer la corde au cou … Je vais devoir réfléchir à comment je devrai présenter la chose !

« Oui, je le promets. Mais laissez moi me reposer ! Quand je serai de nouveau en forme et quand il sera temps, je vous raconterai. Maintenant laissez moi un peu! Il faut que je récupère.»

Avec un air déçu, ils repartent jouer dehors.  
Ilana va se coucher, et c'est Antarésia qui reste à côté de moi.

Je me sens vite épuisé, et tombe rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

[…]

En sortant sur mes béquilles improvisées, je vois un couple arriver vers notre case.  
Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, ni ce qu'ils veulent.  
J'essaie de me redresser et de cacher mes béquilles en attendant qu'ils arrivent à ma rencontre.  
C'est étrange, leur peau est toute noire. Mais cela ne les rends pas effrayants, juste différents.

« Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? »

« Nous venons d'arriver dans cet … endroit. Les gens du village nous ont fait partir en nous menaçant et nous traitant de démons à cause de notre couleur de peau. Mais une petite fille nous a rattrapés à la sortie du village et nous a dit qu'il y avait un endroit où des enfants comme elle étaient accueillis, et qu'il pourrait aussi nous accueillir... »

Je les regarde tous les deux. Un couple, cela se voit dans leur façon d'être ensemble.  
Ils ont l'air épuisés, hagards.  
Je ne sais pas comment ils sont morts, ni même pourquoi ils sont ici. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils le sachent eux-même. ..  
Je ne ressens pas de danger, juste de la sympathie humaine, et décide de faire confiance à mon instinct.

« Bien sûr, notre toit est votre toit » dis-je.

« Merci, mais habitez-vous tous dans cette case ? »

« Oui, c'est quelque chose que l'on avait prévu de changer... Mais nous n'avons ni le temps, ni le savoir pour en construire une autre... »

Je vois l'homme redresser les épaules.  
Je me souviens que lorsque je suis arrivé ici, après avoir trouvé une place à laquelle je me suis senti utile, j'ai pu oublier ma vie passée et tourner la page.  
C'est ce même type de comportement que je remarque en lui.

« J'étais charpentier. Je vais vous aider et bâtir de nouvelles cases. Je m'appelle Obenga, et voici Awa. »

[...]

Je décide de me rendre en ville pour refaire le plein de nourriture, et pour voir si l'on pourrait acheter des outils pour Obenga.

Depuis mon combat dans l'arène, et depuis mes rêves bizarres la nuit, j'ai de plus en plus faim.  
Et je constate que la faim tiraille également Gurudashi, Ilana et Antarésia.  
Quelque chose dans cet événement nous a tous changé on dirait...

Gurudashi m'accompagne.  
Étant donné que j'ai parfois encore des moments de faiblesse, on n'est jamais trop prévoyant.  
Nous marchons tranquillement vers le centre du village.  
Je sens le regard des habitants, et je me demande pourquoi ils nous fixent ainsi.  
Nous décidons d'entrer dans l'épicerie en premier lieu.

Lorsqu'elle nous voit arriver, la gérante se met à pleurer.

« Qu'y-a-t-il madame ? »

« Rien, Aramatu. Ce sont des larmes de joie que je verse. Je te croyais mort des mains de ce vil barbare, et je suis ravie que tu sois en vie. »

« Vous me connaissez ? »

« Tout le monde connaît le jeune homme qui a vaincu Hatama ! Cet homme était mauvais. Il venait et prenait ce qu'il voulait car personne n'osait le défier. Il a pris la fille du tavernier et l'a amené dans une chambre sans que personne l'en empêche ! Il dévalisait les stocks, buvait à longueur de journée ! Tout le monde avait peur de lui, personne ne l'aimait... »

« Il était mauvais dans sa vie d'avant aussi... Enfin, passons... Il ne sert à rien de ressasser les événements néfastes ! Nous venons acheter de la nourriture pour notre groupe. Que pouvez-vous nous vendre pour 5 pièce de cuivre ? »

« Il est hors de question que vous payiez dans mon établissement. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin, je vous l'offre de bon cœur. »

Je me sens terriblement gêné par la gratitude de cette brave dame.  
Elle a du sacrément souffrir des mains de Hatama pour m'être reconnaissante ainsi...  
Nous prenons seulement ce qui nous est nécessaire.

Gurudashi me fait signe et me dit :

« Il y a des gens qui se rassemblent, dehors, on devrait sortir par derrière. »

« Je n'irais pas bien loin s'ils décident de me rattraper, Gurudashi... Je vais sortir, reste à l'intérieur, s'il y a le moindre danger, repars vers les enfants. »

Je me dirige vers la sortie, laisse les cinq pièces de cuivre sur le comptoir de la gérante, puis sors.  
La lumière m'éblouis les yeux.  
Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant le danger.

Certains habitants du villages se sont attroupés en face de l'entrée, faisant un demi-cercle autour de l'épicerie.  
Un homme s'avance, je reconnais le tavernier.

« Merci Aramatu pour ce que tu as fait pour nous. Hatama était dangereux, et nous faisait peur à tous. Je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions osé le défier, même à trois contre un. Et toi, tu l'as battu, à mains nues... Pour quoi nous fais-tu passer ? Ma fille ne me regarde même plus depuis que … euh ... Mais grâce à toi, à l'annonce de sa mort, elle a retrouvé la voix, et recommence à vivre ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut faire pour te remercier, mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, sache que nous te sommes redevables. »

Je reste coi.  
Qu'ont donc tous ces gens à croire que je les ai sauvés d'un mal, que je suis un héros ?  
J'ignorais tout de cet homme, mis à part le fait qu'il avait voulu violer ma sœur, qu'il voulait me tuer et que le seul choix que j'avais était me défendre ou mourir...

Devant mon silence, et le vide dans mon regard pendant que je réfléchis, le groupe commence à se dissoudre.

Mais c'est un fait intéressant à noter.  
J'ai vu le forgeron dans le groupe de personne qui s'était attroupé autour de moi.  
Nous allons peut-être pouvoir acheter des outils...

[..]

Mon entraînement continue.  
Je suis passé prêt de la mort dans l'arène, et il faut que je devienne encore plus fort !  
Mais je ne peux pas encore m'entraîner aussi intensément qu'avant ma blessure.

Je vois les enfants en train de réaliser la danse du moine en même temps que moi.  
Lorsque je me suis arrêté, ils se sont arrêtés aussi.  
Je peux leur montrer là où ils font des erreurs. Je me place à côté de Gurudashi, et lui demande de refaire le dernier mouvement. J'ai remarqué une faiblesse dans son appui droit.  
Je tape gentiment son genou, il perd l'équilibre et tombe.  
J'essaie de lui montrer l'appui correct, tout en basculant son corps pour que son poids soit réparti sur ses deux jambes de façon égale, et je redonne la tape gentille sur son genou.  
Il ne perd plus l'équilibre.  
Je me replace devant eux, et reproduis le mouvement pour bien le leur montrer.

Mais vient le moment de manger, nous rentrons dans la case.  
Awa est une formidable cuisinière.  
Nous n'avons rien mangé d'aussi bon depuis que nous sommes ici !  
Elle et Obenga s'investissent vraiment dans notre petite communauté : les trous dans les toits de la case sont bouchés, le vent ne circule plus à l'intérieur, nous sommes enfin au chaud réellement !  
A force, ils deviennent les parents des autres enfants que nous avons accueillis...  
J'apprécie de voir leur regard tendre lorsqu'ils regardent les regardent accomplir leurs danses, ou lorsqu'ils jouent à cache-cache...

Après le repas, je pars méditer sous la cascade.  
J'ai toujours en mémoire les paroles de la vieille tortue, qui disait que je pouvais lui parler même en étant éveillé.  
Je m'installe sous l'eau, j'essaie de faire le vide dans mon esprit et en moi.  
Puis j'écoute ce qu'il se passe.  
Elle a dit que cela ne se ferait pas immédiatement, donc je vais tâcher d'être patient...

Les autres enfants sont moins attirés par la méditation, mais mes protégés sont non loin de moi, à une distance respectable, mais présents.  
Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe en eux, mais j'aime voir la tranquillité peinte sur leurs visages.

J'espère que nous pourrons toujours vivre de cette façon.


	8. Chapter 8

Il commence à faire chaud, les jours se rallongent.  
L'été point.

Nous nous retrouvons tous ensemble pour le repas. C'est devenu une sorte de tradition quotidienne de manger ensemble, d'entendre ce qu'Obenga a fait la journée au village.  
Il est devenu charpentier, et malgré le premier recul dû à sa couleur de peau, la qualité de son travail a parlé pour lui.  
Il croule littéralement sur les travaux maintenant! C'est le seul charpentier du district, et nous n'avons plus aucun soucis d'argent désormais.  
Je l'accompagne un jour sur deux, et le reste du temps il emmène certains enfants pour leur changer les idées. C'est vraiment devenu leur père de substitution.

Il y a également trois nouveaux habitants dans notre campement. Un couple de fermiers qui sont arrivés récemment, cherchant à reproduire ce qu'ils avaient dans leur vie antérieure, ainsi que une tailleuse qui s'est faite expulsée de chez elle par des brigands.  
Nous les avons accueillis à bras ouverts, sachant qu'en plus ils pourraient contribuer de manière efficace à notre habitat.  
Nous avons bâti une case en plus, ce qui porte le total de case à 4.

Obenga prend la parole :

"Demain il nous reste notre contrat avec le tavernier à finir. Il faut aussi réparer les fuites sur le toit des chambres 3 et 5, puis je discuterai avec le jardinier de l'ouest, qui veut un abri pour ses outils"

"Prends les enfants avec toi Obenga, moi je vais méditer toute la journée, demain. Il faut que je communique avec la vieille dame."

Je leur ai dit que j'entendais une vieille dame à l'intérieur de moi.  
Ils me prennent sûrement pour un fou, mais je n'en ai cure… Il est difficile d'expliquer ce concept aux personnes alentour, même si je soupçonne Gurudashi et Antarésia de vivre la même chose que moi.  
Parfois, la nuit, ils parlent, l'un d'un géant énorme avec un marteau à deux mains, et l'autre d'un serpent venimeux... J'ai l'impression de lire en leurs yeux de la compréhension quand je parle de "personne intérieure".

Avec la vieille dame, nous avons mis du temps à bien nous connaître.  
J'ai d'abord dû refréner mon impatience et ma frustration. Je posais beaucoup de questions, et j'obtenais à chaque fois une question en retour...  
Mais ensuite, c'est devenu un jeu entre nous. J'ai même entendu son nom.  
Elle se nomme _Hakaishikame_.  
Elle m'a dit que si un jour j'avais besoin d'elle pour protéger les enfants, je devrais l'appeler.  
Je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment l'appeler, ni ce que cela provoquerait, mais elle m'a dit que je comprendrai, et que pour l'instant l'important était que l'on parle régulièrement.

Elle m'a aussi annoncé que Gurudashi, Antarésia et Ilana parlaient également avec leur personne intérieure.  
Quand je lui ai demandé si tout le monde en avait une, elle m'a répondu que oui, mais que tous n'avaient pas les qualités requises pour communiquer avec elle.  
Il faut une certaine affinité entre la personne intérieure et la personne extérieure pour qu'ils se sentent mutuellement.

Si je n'avais pas été en danger de mort, j'aurai mis très longtemps avant de la connaître ou d'être capable de lui parler...

[..]

Fait étrange : au réveil d'Ilana, un katana était présent à côté d'elle.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait ni le poser, ni le jeter. Elle voulait l'avoir toujours à ses côté.

Je ne comprends pas comment ce katana est apparu à côté d'elle, mais elle a l'air d'y tenir.  
Pour l'instant je lui interdis de le dégainer, car elle risque de se blesser avec …  
Reste à voir si elle va m'écouter, ou pas.

[..]

Gurudashi et Antarésia ont aussi obtenu un katana pendant leur sommeil. Je comprends pas trop, mais il va falloir trouver quelqu'un qui leur apprenne à l'utiliser, sous peine de se blesser inutilement.  
Je n'ai jamais été fort avec les armes, j'ai toujours vu ça comme des engins de mort et de destruction...

Néanmoins, les enfant ont du caractère, ils ont réussi à me convaincre de trouver quelqu'un pour leur apprendre l'art du kendo.  
C'est donc avec cet objectif que je pars en ville.  
J'espère que le tavernier saura me conseiller, sinon j'irai faire un tour à l'arène.  
Je rentre dans la taverne et l'apostrophe :

"Salutations Harumo!"

"Oh, voyez qui se ramène ! Le champion !"

"Arrête, tu sais que j'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Je viens te voir car... "

Des pas résonnent fort sur le sol, et quelqu'un me saute dans les bras, me coupant le souffle et ma phrase...

"ARAMATUUUU! Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu nous voir. Viens assieds-toi ! PAPA prépare lui à manger !"

Je me laisse emporter par la tornade qu'est devenue Nakami.  
Depuis son viol et l'assassinat de Hatama, elle avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Elle devenait presque un fantôme.  
Heureusement, le temps passé l'a aidée, et elle a l'air tout à fait normale à présent.  
Je m'assois, et commence à siroter le jus de goyave que l'on m'a servi.

"Tu es venue pour me demander en mariage, c'est ça ?" continue-t-elle.

Je crache immédiatement le jus que j'ai dans ma bouche, de surprise...

"Car tu sais que c'est d'accord hein !"

 _Encore un endroit où je n'aurais jamais dû me fourrer... Elle voit encore en moi un sauveur._

"Ecoute Nakami, tu es une fille très jolie, et intelligente … Mais … Comment te dire ça... "

Son père vient à ma rescousse : « Laisse le Nakami, il a encore 14 ans. Il faut toute une vie à un homme pour trouver la femme avec qui il veut se marier. »

"Mais moi je veux me marier avec lui ! Il m'a sauvé, là où personne n'a bougé !"

Harumo devient blanc... Il n'a pas oublié cette honte, qui le poursuivra sûrement le reste de sa vie. Pourtant ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, juste un homme non habitué à la violence.

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que ça fonctionne Nakami" je lui réponds. "C'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvée que tu dois m'aimer. J'ai sauvé ma vie dans l'arène. Rien d'autre. »

Des larmes apparaissent dans ses yeux...

"Nakami, écoute moi, regarde moi. Tu es ravissante, quand tu es heureuse, tu mets de la joie dans le cœur de ton entourage, tu nous illumines tous. Il faut que tu restes ainsi, que tu renaisses de tes cendres tel un phœnix... et ensuite, tu trouveras l'amour, le vrai."

Elle me jette la cruche de jus sur la tête, et part en pleurant.

"Ne t'en fais pas Aramatu. Elle est jeune, ça va lui passer. J'irai lui parler."

"Merci Harumo. Je venais te voir pour une affaire importante, je cherche quelqu'un pouvant enseigner l'art du kendo aux enfants. Ils ont chacun eu un sabre qui est apparu au réveil, et ils ne veulent pas s'en séparer... Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à s'en servir avant de se faire mal..."

"Un sabre apparu au réveil ? C'est étrange... la dernière personne à qui c'est arrivé, les Shinigamis l'ont embarquée... Si j'étais toi je ne le répéterais pas. Mais pour revenir à ton souci, un homme est venu, habillé d'un kimono rouge, il semblait savoir utiliser le katana qu'il portait à la hanche. Tu devrais lui en parler, peut-être sera-t-il intéressé. Il est parti dans l'arène pour gagner de l'argent... »

C'est donc ainsi que je suis retourné sur le lieu de mon crime.


	9. Chapter 9

J'appréhendais de revenir dans l'arène après ce qu'il s'était passé.  
J'ai failli y mourir une fois, et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir l'honneur d'y être appelé champion...  
Je leur ai dit que j'en voulais pas et qu'ils pouvaient le donner à quelqu'un d'autre, mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Néanmoins, si un crétin décide de me défier dans l'arène, il se pourrait qu'ils m'obligent à me battre... _  
Kami, pourquoi suis-je revenu ici ?_

En plus, impossible de passer inaperçu, tout le monde me connaît depuis la défaite d'Hatama !  
C'est perdu dans mes réflexions que j'arrive devant le garde.

"Aramatu, bienvenue. Êtes vous là pour vous battre aujourd'hui ? "

"Non désolé, je suis juste venu à la recherche d'un homme avec un kimono rouge. "

"Ah lui … Il est fort, il se bat dans l'arène actuellement. Il n'a pas subi une seule défaite ni une seule touche, mais il n'a tué, ni même blessé gravement personne."

Peut-être vais-je bien m'entendre avec lui finalement... S'il ne tue pas pour le plaisir.

"Que fait-il? Cherche-t-il a gagner de l'argent ? Je souhaitais embaucher quelqu'un pour enseigner le maniement du katana à mes protégés, et on m'a dit qu'il était bon."

"Pour être bon, il l'est... Il a battu toutes les pointures habituelles très facilement! Si tu veux embaucher quelqu'un, tu devrais lui parler. Tu pourrais profiter du spectacle dans ta tribune d'honneur si tu veux. Je vais appeler le p'tit pour t'y guider... Higen, amène le champion à sa place !"

Un petit enfant arrive, de constitution robuste et sportive. Il esquive les personnes bloquées dans l'entrée comme un funambule, et tombe littéralement du ciel devant mes pieds.

"Suivez moi M'sieu... Enfin si vous le pouvez."

Et il détale... J'entends un rire du garde à l'entrée, et je soupire. Puis je me décide à le suivre, et bondis à sa suite.  
Les gens s'écartent devant moi. Certains ont essayé de me dire bonjour, et grâce à cette excuse j'ai pu les ignorer copieusement... Il est bon d'être jeune.  
Je commence à reprendre du terrain sur Higen et arrive même à le rattraper, juste avant la grille pour accéder aux gradins.  
Je l'attrape par le col et lui dis, à bout de souffle :

« Hey stop stop... J'ai pas...l'habitude de faire le funambule comme toi... si on continue ici... je vais me fracasser le crâne en bas. On peut y aller plus... calmement pour la fin ? »

J'ai du mal à reprendre mon souffle... Sale gosse va ! Il me regarde avec un air de supériorité, et marche calmement vers la partie de la tribune autorisée au champion.

Quelqu'un vient me proposer un rafraîchissement, il est vrai qu'il fait chaud, et la course n'aura rien arrangé. J'accepte volontiers et lui laisse une pièce de cuivre.

Puis je me concentre dans ce qui se passe dans l'arène.  
L'homme au kimono rouge est debout, il fait face à trois hommes armés. Il n'a pas l'air stressé outre mesure. Son calme est impressionnant.  
Là, il bouge !  
D'un mouvement presque trop rapide pour le suivre des yeux, il saute sur le premier homme, le désarme et le blesse légèrement aux jambes.  
Il aurait pu le tuer sur place, mais à la place, il a préféré lui faire une petite entaille pour que sa pauvre victime sente l'écart de force, et abandonne.

Le combat se passe assez tranquillement pour lui.  
L'homme jaillit d'un coup, désarme et blesse son adversaire, puis reprend sa place initiale. C'est très intéressant de voir la vitesse à laquelle il bondit, et de voir qu'il ne semble y avoir que moi qui remarque sa vitesse impressionnante.  
Les combattants regardent leurs mains d'un air ébahi, avant de tomber sur les fesses ou a genoux, et d'abandonner.

Là, il va faire pareil avec le troisième !... Ce dernier savait à quoi s'attendre, et à tente de placer l'épée là ou il lui semblait que l'attaque allait venir.  
Peine perdue, il s'est décalé, et a subi la même manœuvre que les autres.

Un murmure prend place dans l'arène « Sorcier » « Shinigami » … Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il est certes rapide, mais en m'entraînant je pense pouvoir atteindre la même vitesse.

Le troisième homme part dans une rage folle. Il hurle :

"Un putain de shinigami... pffeuh" Il crache au sol. "Je vais te tuer pour ce que toi et ton engeance avez fait à ma chère Kuru !"

Il n'a pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'il se retrouve transpercé de part en part. L'homme essuie sa lame sur le pantalon de la victime, encore suffocante, et dit :

"Je ne voulais pas te tuer, mais tu t'en est pris à mon honneur. Je ne suis pas un shinigami, mais je les hais, eux et ce qu'ils font! Pour cette insulte, tu l'as payé de ta vie, mais je vengerai ta Kuru en tuant autant de ces merdeux arrogants que je le pourrais."

Finalement, je ne vais peut-être pas m'entendre si bien que ça avec lui...  
Il jette un regard vers moi :

"Le champion a décidé de nous rejoindre finalement. Veux-tu te battre toi aussi ? "

Et voilà, je savais que j'aurais dû l'attendre dehors...  
Les hommes proche de moi m'encouragent « Allez Champion ! Allez, Aramatu ! Montre lui à cet étranger comment on se bat ici... »

Je n'aurai pas d'escapade... Je saute dans l'arène, sans arme comme à mon habitude.

"Salutations guerrier. Je suis Aramatu. Comment t'appelles-tu ? "

"Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. Quelle arme choisis-tu ?"

"Aucune, je ne suis pas là pour me battre. Je cherche quelqu'un pour enseigner l'art du kendo à mes protégés, et tu me sembles tout à fait qualifié pour le faire. "

"Je ne ferai rien du tout tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré ce qui à fait de toi un champion respecté ici. "

 _Je n'y échapperai donc pas.  
_ Je me mets en position défensive, et attends.

"Sans arme ?"

"Non, je ne sais pas m'en servir, sinon je ne chercherai pas quelqu'un pour l'apprendre à mes protégés..."

"Et tu as gagné sans armes contre des adversaires armés ?"

Il me regarde avec un poil plus de respect.  
On verra ce qui se passera quand il m'aura battu...

Je regarde son talon droit, c'est par là qu'il donne l'impulsion montrant qu'il va attaquer.  
Là !  
Il jaillit presque devant moi, mais je vois où il veut taper! J'arrive à attraper son poignet avant qu'il me frappe, et lui mets un coup de poing.  
Mais je ne suis même pas sûr de l'avoir touché, que déjà il recule...  
Il est vraiment trop rapide pour moi !

De l'extérieur, on pourrait dire que j'ai gagné l'échange, mais maintenant il ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement.  
Visiblement, pourtant, il n'a pas envie de me tuer.  
Son coup était destiné à m'égratigner.

Il se recule, s'assoit, pose son sabre sur ses genoux, et me dit, plus respectueusement :

"Mon nom est Haku. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance Aramatu. Parle-moi de ces enfants. Pourquoi souhaites-tu qu'ils pratiquent le katana ? "

Je lui raconte la longue histoire de l'apparition des sabres, et de mon incapacité à leur apprendre car je n'ai subi aucun entraînement.  
Il a l'air d'être étonné, puis intéressé par les enfants, surtout à partir du chapitre sur l'apparition des sabres.  
Il me pose des questions dessus, sur le fait qu'ils voient ou non des personnes "invisibles", ou bien s'ils mangent beaucoup.

Je suis assez intrigué qu'il en sache autant.  
Il faudra que je dise aux enfants de ne pas trop en dévoiler...  
Cet homme, qui semble charmant et avenant, a tout de même tué un homme de sang froid il y a moins de 5 minutes...

"Écoute, ton offre m'intéresse. Mais je dois faire parvenir un message pour dire que je serai retenu quelques temps. Je te rejoins à l'extérieur de la ville en début de soirée."

Je reste coi, puis le vois se lever, et partir en chantonnant.  
La foule paraît déçue, mais me voir perdre aurait été pire, car je suis persuadé que j'aurais perdu contre cet homme en duel...

Je décide donc de partir, et de rentrer vite, afin de parler aux enfants des événements, et de ce qui va se produire.

Une désagréable sensation d'avoir invité quelqu'un de dangereux ne me quitte pas du trajet...


	10. Chapter 10

Haku finit par arriver au campement.  
Je lui présente les habitants, et lui montre l'endroit où il pourra dormir.  
Obenga avait construit une case invité lors de son « temps libre », comme il dit.

Les enfants accueillent Haku avec chaleur certes, mais tout de même un peu de réserve.  
Je leur ai dit de ne pas parler de leurs visions, et j'ai aussi prévenu les autres de ne pas parler des miennes.  
Cet homme m'intrigue, je vais le tenir à l'œil.

[…]

Le matin, Haku se met au travail avec les enfants.  
Il commence par leur apprendre les bases: comment tenir un katana, comment faire travailler les muscles pour le tenir convenablement. Pour finir, il leur montre le début d'un enchaînement, comme une danse, avec le sabre.

 _C'est fascinant. Il ne m'a pas montré toute sa force et sa vitesse dans l'arène!_  
Je me mets à faire ma propre danse, et remarque que Haku me surveille également. Il semblerait qu'il n'a pas totalement confiance en moi non plus...  
La suite promet d'être intéressante !

L'après-midi est réservé à la communion entre chaque personne et son sabre. Je trouve que cela a une forte ressemblance avec la méditation que l'on pratiquait. J'espère que les enfants ne parleront pas de leurs personnalités intérieures...  
Ils s'assoient en position du lotus, genoux écartés, sabre sur les genoux comme lorsque Haku m'a parlé dans l'arène.  
Je décide de les laisser à leur méditation, ne pouvant rien apporter de plus, et je pars méditer sous la cascade.

« Cet homme est dangereux Aramatu, il te faut le tenir à l'œil ! »

 _Ah, la situation paraît aussi sensible pour Hakaishikame que pour moi..._

« Il possède de la puissance spirituelle, comme toi et comme les enfants. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il puisse appeler son katana également. Nous devons connaître ses intentions, et ses objectifs! »

« Ne t'en fais pas vieille femme, je vais le surveiller ! Je pense pas qu'il tente quelque chose immédiatement. il m'observe. Il ne se dévoilera que lorsque le moment sera opportun pour lui... En attendant, prenons ce qu'il a de bien à apporter aux enfants, et ne baissons pas notre garde. »

[…]

Un homme approche du camp.  
Je le reconnais, c'est le coursier.

« Ohé, que viens-tu faire par ici Choji ? »

« J'ai un message pour Haku, il est toujours parmi-vous ? »

« Oui, il est avec les enfants, mais ne peut pas être dérangé pour le moment. Tu peux me donner le message, je lui transmettrai !»

« Tiens, c'est un message écrit. Prends le. L'expéditeur a payé tous les frais, donc t'as rien à me donner en plus ! »

« Très bien, Choji, je te remercie. Je lui transmettrai. Passe une bonne journée ! »

« Toi aussi Aramatu, à plus ! »

Un message écrit … Je ne sais pas lire, Awa et Obenga non plus...  
 _Arf, je vais perdre mon occasion de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur notre invité._

Mais peut-être le fait que je n'essaie pas de lire sa correspondance va le faire se relâcher...et peut-être même le pousser à faire un faux-pas !  
Je dépose le parchemin, toujours scellé, à côté de Haku, et repars méditer sous la cascade pour le reste de l'après-midi.

[…]

Les enfants progressent. Ils arrivent à faire des passes d'armes, et même à danser un peu comme Haku. J'ai remarqué aussi que leurs mains bougent un peu plus vite, comme leurs jambes.

Haku reçoit et envoie beaucoup de messages, tous écrits.  
Il est même parti en ville pour acheter du papier et de l'encre grâce au pécule qu'il s'est fait dans l'arène.

J'ai du mal à le considérer comme une menace, au vu de son charme, et de la gentillesse dont il fait preuve envers les enfants...  
Mais quelque chose me chiffonne quand même: il ne se comporte pas du tout pareil avec les autres enfants, ni même avec Obenga et moi.

J'ai l'impression que son seul intérêt est de former Ilana, Antarésia et Gurudashi.

[...]

Gurudashi a parlé de ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il communiait avec son sabre, Ilana aussi. Antarésia a réussi à garder pour elle ce qu'elle voyait, mais je ne sais pas si elle résistera au charme naturel d'Haku très longtemps...

En réfléchissant, peut-être est-ce simplement la jalousie qui me fait me défier d'Haku.  
 _Il est en train d'éloigner les enfants de moi!  
_ Si Hakaishikame n'avait pas la même impression, je crois que j'aurais fini par baisser ma garde à son propos.

[…]

Des hommes approchent en courant.

« Aramatu, il te faut venir vite ! Obenga est en danger, une poutre d'une maison lui est tombée dessus, et la maison a pris feu. Personne n'ose rentrer pour l'aider à cause des flammes ! »

Ni une, ni deux, je fonce vers le village!

Je vois la fumée, dieu merci, c'est la maison la plus proche.  
Je m'arrête devant, mouille un chiffon, l'attache sur mon visage, et j'entre dans la bâtisse.  
Je trouve rapidement Obenga. Il est inconscient.  
J'essaie de soulever la poutre, mais n'y arrive pas. J'en cherche une autre pour faire levier. Là, voilà ! Je la pose et m'en sert pour soulever la première.  
La poutre sort et je prends Obenga sur mon dos en fonçant vers la sortie...

Je tombe dehors à bout de souffle avec Obenga inconscient mais, j'espère, vivant.

Les personnes nous entourent rapidement.  
Ils m'assurent qu'Obenga est en vie, et qu'il faut le faire respirer et boire.

J'essaie de savoir comment cela s'est passé.  
 _Comment une poutre aurait-elle pu tomber sur Obenga? Pourquoi le feu a-t-il pris?_

Personne ne le sait !  
Mais une petite fille arrive et me dit « J'ai vu un homme habillé en rouge sortir de la maison en courant... Il portait un sabre à la ceinture. Je pensais que c'était Haku, donc je ne me suis pas inquiétée ! »

Non, impossible, Haku était à la case avec les enfants!  
Et ses courriers se sont arrêtés depuis deux jours.

 _« Les enfants ! »_

Je me lève, et fonce vers les cases!  
Je vois Gurudashi à terre, apparemment sonné. Antarésia et Ilana sont dans un coin de la maison, désarmées, leur katana jeté au loin. Awa et le couple de fermiers sont au sol, inconscients, près de Gurudashi...  
 _Il m'a attiré dehors pour pouvoir prendre les enfants, mais ils ont essayé de les protéger !_

Ils sont deux, Haku et un autre.

Je hurle « **HAAAAKUUUU !** » plein de haine et de rage

Il se retourne, et rit.

"Alors, tu as réussi à le sauver finalement ? Tu aurais dû le tuer avant, Eishiro."

"Tu sais que c'est contraire aux règles Haku, ils sont notre protection... Tant qu'ils haïssent les Shinigamis plus que nous, ils ne leur diront pas qui nous sommes, l'endroit où nous nous trouvons."réplique le sus-nommé.

"Je vais te tuer Haku, pour tout le mal que tu as fait ici!" continue-je de crier.

"Tu serais bien incapable de quoi que ce soit, Aramatu ! Je t'ai observé depuis que je suis ici. Un mois déjà. Tu as certes de la puissance spirituelle, assez pour que ton physique soit amélioré par rapport au commun des habitants, mais tu n'as pas de katana, donc tu n'es pas encore digne de notre intérêt. Laisse moi prendre les enfants sans faire d'histoire, et il n'y aura pas de morts."

"Non, tu ne prendras personne ici ! Je t'en empêcherai !"

"Très bien. Eishiro, tue Awa et les fermiers, pendant que je récupère les gamines."

"Mmm ça marche"

Il va très vite lui aussi, je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher de tuer Awa …  
 _Je vais encore échouer.  
_ Il s'arrête prêt du corps d'Awa, me regarde avec un sourire malsain, et baisse son sabre vers sa tête.

Un grondement parvient du plus profond de mon être. Un grondement suffisant pour arrêter Eishiro.  
Les sentiments comme la peur et le désespoir n'ont plus leur place.  
Je ressens un pouvoir, mon pouvoir, qui est déchaîné en moi.  
Sa puissance est telle que ses entraves lâchent.

Elles se brisent, et ces mots sortent : « **Eblouis, Hakaishikame !** »


	11. Chapter 11

**« Éblouis, Hakaishikame ! »**

Une vive lumière sort de mon torse, et un katana lumineux en jaillit.  
Sa forme vacille, puis se modifie, jusqu'à devenir un bouclier de lumière.  
Enfin la lumière s'adoucit, puis s'estompe.  
L'arme finit par prendre la forme du bouclier qui était contre la table de la vieille dame: une sorte de "carapace de tortue", d'un vert sombre, avec des écailles.

« Eishiro, tue la vite et occupe toi de lui ! » gronde Haku.

Il abaisse à nouveau le sabre vers la tête d'Awa.

Pourtant je me sens tranquille. Je suis réellement serein, pour la première fois de ma vie.

« Non » je prononce calmement.  
A ces mots, la moitié gauche du bouclier vient se téléporter directement sous le sabre d'Eishiro.

« Enfoiré ! »  
Il essaie de forcer contre mon bouclier, mais n'arrive pas à le transpercer.

Je regarde mon bras droit: l'autre partie du bouclier vient s'y déposer, l'entoure et se modèle autour, comme une armure.  
Je ne ressens aucun poids sur mon bras, mais je me sens bien, tellement bien!  
Je bondis vers Eishiro, il a l'air surpris de ma vitesse. J'arrive au corps à corps, il tente de me transpercer avec son épée, mais je me protège avec mon bras droit, et commence à le frapper du bras gauche.  
Il ne peut rien faire. Je le martèle de coups, et il finit par tomber au sol, totalement inconscient...peut-être mort.

Je me tourne vers Haku, qui s'était arrêté pour me regarder.  
Il se place devant moi, prêt, dans sa position d'attaque, et s'élance.

Il est lent ! Terriblement lent ! Dire que je le trouvais rapide...c'est impossible!  
J'attrape son sabre avec ma main droite, l'atteint facilement d'un uppercut, puis donne un coup de tibia dans son genoux.  
Haku se recule, se prépare à attaquer de nouveau, mais je vois facilement où il prévoit de lancer son attaque. Sur ma gauche! Je téléporte le bouclier à cet endroit, et le frappe de ma main droite.  
Il est repoussé sur cinq mètres, et percute par le mur de la case.

 _« Ah! Mes coups avec mon armure sont plus puissants donc... »_

Je lis la peur dans ses yeux.  
J'ordonne à mon bouclier de prendre place sur mon avant bras gauche aussi, et j'attaque.  
Je martèle son corps de mes coups, du sang coule par sa bouche... Je dois lui avoir fracturé des côtes...mais je n'en ai cure !  
Je me sens bien.  
Je le frappe deux fois, puis lui mets un coup de genou dans le visage.  
Il finit par s'avachir et tomber sur ses fesses, le dos toujours contre la case.

Sa mort arrive.  
L'incompréhension, puis l'horreur se lit sur son visage.  
Je le regarde s'étouffer dans son sang, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.


	12. Chapter 12

Le combat est fini, c'est enfin terminé.  
J'ai réussi, ou plutôt, _nous_ avons réussi, avec la vieille dame.

La puissance qui me guidait et m'emportait à travers son courant m'a désormais déserté.  
Immédiatement, je ressens comme un contrecoup. Je me sens faible, épuisé, affamé aussi...

"Est-ce normal vieille dame ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme si j'allais me briser en mille morceaux ?"

Pas de réponse... Visiblement je n'arrive même plus à communiquer avec elle!  
Je me dirige vers la case, et tombe.

Trou noir.  
Je me réveille, toujours entouré de cette obscurité insondable.  
La lumière émanant de la vieille dame semble plus fragile, plus faible. L'obscurité semble prête à profiter de la moindre de ses faiblesses pour nous submerger.

"Te voici-donc, mon cher ami."

Son ton me semble fatigué, sa voix paraît venir de loin. Elle doit avoir subi, elle aussi, le contrecoup de la bataille...

"Oui vieille dame. Tu m'as l'air blessée !"

"Pas plus que toi, mon cher ami. Je suis juste fatiguée d'avoir fourni autant d'efforts. Ni toi, ni moi, ne sommes habitués à combattre ensemble, et donc nous consommons trop d'énergie pour le faire. Mais nous allons nous améliorer, toi et moi ! Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ?"

"De quoi parles-tu?"

"Nous avons attiré l'attention des nôtres, des Shinigamis! Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour voir ce que ce déchaînement d'énergie spirituelle était... Tu vas devoir faire un choix. Rejoindre leur camp et apprendre à maîtriser notre pouvoir grâce à eux, ou tenter de faire ça seul..."

"Je ne peux pas quitter les enfants, et tu le sais, Hakaishikame !"

"Tu n'as donc pas compris ce qu'ils étaient, eux aussi ? Pourquoi as-tu senti un impératif de protection envers eux ? Ils sont comme toi, des Shinigamis aussi. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris..."

"Non, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous aurions besoin de ces gens. Nous vivons une vie agréable, nous pouvons nous protéger nous-même. Pourquoi les rejoindre alors que nous les connaissons pas ?"

"Nous aurions pu mourir aujourd'hui, mon cher ami. Si le combat avait duré plus longtemps, tu serais mort d'épuisement probablement. Si l'adversaire avait été plus puissant, tu aurais pu mourir au combat, en te sacrifiant pour les enfants. Les enfants découvriront ce même risque en découvrant leurs pouvoirs... C'est ta responsabilité de les former, de leur donner les meilleurs outils pour ce faire !"

"Oui, mais Obenga ? Awa ? Et les autres enfants qui n'ont pas nos pouvoirs?"

"Question stupide... Obenga gagne assez sa vie, et est assez connu pour tous les loger, nourrir, et les protéger. De plus, quand il apprendra que tu es un shinigami, plus personne n'osera porter la main sur eux, de peur de tes représailles ! "

"Donc, tu penses que je devrais les rejoindre ?"

"Oui, je le pense."

"Bien, je suivrais ton conseil, l'ancienne. Pourquoi l'obscurité est-elle plus grande qu'avant ?"

"Ah ça... C'est quelque chose que je t'expliquerai plus tard. Reposons-nous pour le moment, afin d'être prêts lorsqu'ils arriveront."

Je me réveille.  
Ilana est encore endormie sur moi. Je la regarde, elle est entourée d'un léger halo bleu-gris...

 _Son énergie spirituelle ?_

Je regarde mon corps : je suis également entouré d'un halo, mais le mien est lumineux. Il a l'air d'absorber le sien, par endroit, ou plutôt, elle a l'air de m'en donner consciemment.  
Mais son halo est tellement puissant, tellement vif !

 _Je comprends maintenant ce que voulait dire l'ancienne avec sa remarque sur son énergie..._

Dans le coin de la case, je vois deux autres halos, Gurudashi avec un halo sombre, couleur ambre, et Antarésia, de couleur rouge.  
Les leurs aussi sont puissants!  
Fait étrange, leurs halos s'entrecroisent et se mèlent. C'est assez perturbant. J'essaierai de comprendre plus tard.

J'arrive à me lever sans réveiller Ilana, je l'installe correctement sur la natte, et sors dehors.  
Il fait nuit noire.  
Je vois deux yeux qui se détachent de l'obscurité, puis un sourire blanc. Obenga.

"Les enfants m'ont raconté, aujourd'hui tu nous as sauvés tous les deux...comme tu l'avais déjà fait en nous accueillant ici"

"Ce n'était rien, Obenga. J'ai fait ce que je pensais juste."

"Comme tu le fais toujours, mon frère. Qui étaient ces gens ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais la vieille dame m'a dit que d'autres personnes allaient arriver bientôt, et qu'il faudra qu'on parte avec elles avec les enfants."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas trop compris...à part que l'on pourrait vous mettre en danger, les autres enfants et vous. Que si l'on apprend pas à maîtriser nos pouvoirs, nous mourrons probablement bientôt..."

"Mais comment vais-je faire pour rembourser ma dette envers toi ?"

"Tu n'as pas de dette envers moi. Mais si tu veux absolument en avoir une, garde les autres enfants avec toi, protège les, fais-les devenir adulte, et apprends-leur un métier. Qu'ils vivent bien et heureux."

"Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, mon frère. Nous reverrons-nous ?"

"Je n'en sais rien, le moment n'est pas encore arrivé... On verra ce qui se passera lorsque ça le sera. Il reste du repas d'Awa ? Je meurs de faim ...

"Oui viens avec moi, nous t'avons gardé ta part !"

[…]

Deux hommes approchent.  
Ils portent un katana, et sont habillés d'un kimono noir.

« _Des Shinigamis,_ me souffle Hakaishikame en moi. _L'un des deux est très puissant, bien plus que nous._ »

Son halo est juste extraordinaire.  
Physiquement, il est plus petit que moi, mais possède de longs cheveux rouges, retenus en arrière en une queue de cheval. Il possède des tatouages bizarres sur le visage.  
Une aura de puissance et de confiance en soi se dégage de lui.  
L'autre est plus petit, plus chétif. Il possède une longue tresse de cheveux, et un début du tatouage au dessus du sourcil.  
Peut-être que plus le tatouage est grand, plus l'homme est puissant ?

"Je suis Renji Abarai, Lieutenant de la 6e division du Gotei 13. Et voici Rikichi."

"Bonjour maîtres Shinigamis. Je suis Aramatu. Que venez-vous faire parmi nous ?"

"Un grand déferlement d'énergie spirituelle est apparu dans le secteur il y a quelques heures. Après enquête dans la ville, on m'a dit qu'on vous avait aperçu avec deux personnes possédant des kimonos rouges, et des katanas. L'énergie venait peut-être d'eux. Où sont-ils ?"

"Morts."

"Morts ?"

"Aramatuuuuu ? T'es où ?" Ilana sort de la case, avec son katana.

Je me retourne vers nos invités, et voit Rikichi faire un signe à Renji. Il a aussi noté le katana d'Ilana.

"Je suis là, petit ninja. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas, mais rentre dans la case le temps que je parle à nos invités."

Elle jette un œil douteux à Renji et à Rikichi, puis rentre.

"Morts donc ?"

"Oui, c'est une longue histoire …"

"J'ai tout mon temps."

"Je sais, venez, je vais vous mener à leurs corps. Je vous raconterai l'histoire en chemin."

[…]

"C'est Haku...et l'autre là-bas c'était Eishiro. »

"Haku ? Je le connaissais. J'ai fait mes classes avec lui ! On m'avait dit qu'il avait été porté disparu en mission... Cela m'avait étonné, car il était déjà très rapide et puissant au sabre à l'époque. Un membre de la 11e division..."

Renji s'approche du corps, le regarde sous tous les angles.  
Puis il me regarde, l'air incrédule.

"C'est bien lui, on dirait qu'il a été battu à mort. Que lui est-il arrivé ?"

"Je l'ai tué, avec l'aide d'Hakaishikame. Tu as remarqué que Ilana possédait un katana aussi... Et tu as peut-être senti Antarésia et Gurudashi à l'intérieur. Hakaishi' m'a dit que tu pouvais le faire. Ces hommes ont essayé de kidnapper les enfants. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps."

"Tu l'as tué ? Avec Hakaishi ? C'est qui ?"

"C'est ma personnalité intérieure."

"Ton zanpakuto ?"

"Je ne connais pas ce terme. Je la vois quand je ferme les yeux, quand je médite, ou quand je dors. Nous arrivons à communiquer aussi à l'intérieur de moi."

"Comment as-tu fait pour tuer Haku, un ancien Shinigami bien formé, alors que tu n'as reçu aucune formation ?"

"Je ne sais pas... la chance, la surprise, et la volonté de protéger les enfants... sûrement les trois en même temps"

"Bien, vous allez devoir venir avec moi, pour corroborer l'histoire, et nous dire ce que vous avez pu voir d'Haku et de son compère. Et enfin, si vous êtes d'accord, pour commencer votre formation."

"Hakaishi' me l'a dit, oui, nous viendrons. Mais j'y pose une condition. Personne ne me sépare des enfants."

"Tu verras ça avec les gérants de l'Académie...Retournons chez toi, et préparez vos affaires, nous partons dès que possible."

[…]

Nous retournons vers cases. Antarésia et Gurudashi sont en train de jouer dehors.  
Lorsque Renji apparaît, elle suspend brutalement ses gestes, et le fixe.  
Gurudashi commence à lui tourner autour, passe la main devant ses yeux, rien n'y fait. Elle ne voit que Renji.  
Mais Gurudashi arrive tout de même à ses fins, en lui mettant un taquet derrière le crâne.

"Mais ça va pas, crétin ?!"

"C'est toi la crétine! T'étais bloquée comme si tu méditais en le regardant"

"Même pas vrai !"

"Si ! C'est vrai ! Et tu rougis même !"

"Attends, tu vas voir c'est qui, qui va être rouge..."

Et elle se met à lui courir pour lui rendre le taquet qu'elle vient de recevoir.

"Ah, les gosses..." dis-je en soupirant. "Laisse-nous jusqu'à ce soir, que l'on prépare notre départ et que l'on confie à Obenga les enfants."

"Dès que possible j'ai dit !"grogne Renji.

"Oui, c'est dès que possible ça... Je ne suis pas encore un des tiens, donc tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner encore !"

"Je pourrais te forcer, tu sais..."

"Oui, mais si tu le faisais, tu te ferais de nous des ennemis."

"C'pas faux. Bon, ce soir dernière limite !"


	13. Chapter 13

" Que c'est beau ! " s'ébahissent ensemble Antarésia et Ilana.  
Et je dois avouer que je les rejoins sur ce point !

Renji se retourne vers nous et nous dit :

"Bon, vous arriverez au Sereitei sans problème maintenant que vous le voyez, et le coin ne risque rien. Je vais aller faire rapidement mon rapport. Mon capitaine n'est pas du genre à aimer attendre... Suivez Rikichi, il vous conduira à l'académie! "

Et, ni une, ni deux, il disparaît littéralement devant nos yeux.  
Devant notre regard ébahi, Rikichi se permet un sourire. "C'est le Shunpô. La première fois que j'ai vu Renji le faire, j'ai eu le même regard."

"Shunpô ?"

"Oui, un déplacement instantané. Tu apprendras la théorie du Shunpô à l'académie, pour la pratique, il te faudra t'entraîner. Je ne le maîtrise pas moi, et seuls quelques Shinigamis hors de la seconde division y arrivent. Allez, venez !"

[…]

Nous sommes inscrits aux cours de première année.  
Chacun de nous a été testé, pour mettre à jour nos capacités de shinigami.

Les tests des enfants se sont passés plutôt rapidement, ils ont juste vérifié que leurs katanas étaient bien des « zanpakutos ».  
C'est le terme qu'ils utilisent pour parler des personnalités intérieures qu'ils possèdent...

Mon test était plus délicat, vu que je n'ai pas de zanpakuto sous forme de katana. Quand je leur ai raconté comment j'ai donné forme à Hakaishikame, ils ont décidé de faire un test approfondi de ma structure spirituelle.  
Finalement ils ont remarqué que mon « zanpakuto » était contenu à l'intérieur de moi, et donc ont validé aussi mon inscription.

[…]

"Asseyez vous, nous allons commencer le cours théorique du maniement du zanpakuto. Nous allons apprendre les techniques terrestres de kendo, et voir comment elles peuvent s'améliorer et s'adapter au style de combat des shinigamis..."

 _Que je m'ennuie..._  
Les enfants ont du mal à garder leur attention, assaillis par toutes ces informations qu'ils essaient nous faire entrer dans le crâne.  
Antarésia a les yeux qui se ferment tout seuls, tandis qu'Ilana bave sur mon épaule en dormant.  
Gurudashi est le plus actif d'entre nous, et il essaye de concentrer son énergie pour chatouiller Antarésia.

Ces cours ne nous intéressent que peu... Je ne comprends pas qu'ils soient nécessaires à la formation des Shinigamis !  
Néanmoins, même sans faire attention, les enfants arrivent à savoir ce qui s'est dit pendant le cours. J'ai plus de difficulté qu'eux à réviser le soir, et mes difficultés en lecture n'améliorent pas la chose!  
Et puis, je sais pas pourquoi je dois participer à ce cours aussi ! Alors que je n'ai même pas de katana!  
Au moins, ils ont adapté la partie pratique par des cours de combat au corps à corps...

[…]

"Hado no ichi, shô !"

Je me sens repoussé, et je tombe sur mes fesses. Je secoue la tête d'étonnement.

" YAY J'AI REUSSI J'AI REUSSI ! "

Ilana vient de réussir un sort de kidô, sans incantation, dès le cinquième cours.  
Seul le capitaine Hitsugaya en son temps avait réussi à en réaliser un avant le 5e cours !

 _Elle est vraiment douée... Même avec incantation, j'y arrive pas moi !_

L'enseignant arrive, puis lui demande de recommencer. Cette fois-ci je m'y attends, mais je finis quand-même sur les fesses. Il était déjà plus puissant que le précédent!

 _Faudra qu'elle m'explique comment elle fait..._

Antarésia a l'air d'être assez à l'aise avec les sorts de Bakudo, quant à Gurudashi, il a l'air d'être aussi doué que moi !  
C'est étrange, parce que je ne suis pas du tout attiré par certains kidô, mais je ressens une affinité avec d'autres... Je pense que je vais concentrer mon apprentissage sur ces sorts-là.

[...]

"Hey Aramatu, je peux te parler ? "

 _Qui c'est lui déjà ? Reiichi, ou Reiichiro je crois... Il est dans une promotion au dessus de moi._

"Oui, Reiichiro " _Une chance sur deux._

"Je suis chargé par les professeurs de faire le tour des premières années pour voir ce qu'ils pensent des cours, ainsi que des professeurs. Qu'est-ce que tu changerais, proposerais ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait t'aider à apprendre ?"

"Je sais pas trop quoi te dire... Je trouve que c'est assez impersonnel comme cours, et pas adapté aux personnes..."

"C'est-à-dire ?" _Il a l'air intéressé._

"Par exemple, je dois assister à tous les cours théoriques de maniement du zanpakuto sous forme de katana, alors que j'en ai pas ! J'aurai pu employer ce temps à me perfectionner là où je suis plus faible... "

 _Serait-ce une moue de désappointement que je vois sur son visage ?_

"Ah ça... Et tu as d'autres remarques ?"

"Bah, pas trop. Nos enseignants sont compétents..."

"Par exemple, moi j'aimerai savoir plus sur l'histoire de la Soul Society, comment elle est gérée et animée au jour le jour. Puis, ce qu'il faudrait faire, si l'on n'a plus le désir de devenir shinigami... Enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien Aramatu, c'est pour te donner des idées hein."

"Ah, oui ça pourrait être intéressant. Même si je ne me pose pas la question de ne pas être Shinigami pour le moment."

"Bah écoute, le Professeur de Hado des seconde année fait une conférence privée demain soir, pour répondre à certaines de ces questions. Si ça t'intéresse tu es le bienvenu !"

"Je te remercie Reiichiro, je verrai avec les enfants si je peux venir."

Il apostrophe un autre première année, et me laisse en me faisant un signe de la main.  
Je repars vers les enfants, l'heure du repas approche.


	14. Chapter 14

Le point de rendez-vous se situe dans un bâtiment du Rukongai, proche de l'Académie.

 _"C'est étrange, pourquoi cette réunion ne se passe-t-elle pas dans une salle de cours ? Cela aurait été plus pratique!"_

Deux quatrième année nous accueillent et nous placent dans la salle.  
Les premières années sont devant, près de l'estrade surélevée.

Notre professeur de Hado prend la place sur l'estrade, et utilise un sort pour augmenter la portée de sa voix.

"Etudiants, jeunes hommes et femmes. Merci d'être venu à notre réunion de ce soir. L'objectif de ces réunions est de vous renseigner sur ce qui vous attend après l'école des Shinigamis, que cela soit dans votre choix de spécialisation, ou bien la façon dont une division peut vous recruter. Nous allons également parler de l'histoire du Seireitei et de l'académie, du fait qu'il est important de progresser et de pousser au maximum vos capacités."

 _De la propagande pour les cours, donc ?_

"Pour ce soir, j'ai sélectionné un thème articulé autour de trois questions principales. Vous pouvez laisser des bulletins dans l'urne prévue à cet effet afin de suggérer des thèmes, ou bien poser les questions que vous souhaiteriez que nous abordions dans les prochaines réunions. Voici donc les questions que nous allons aborder :

\- Quel est le rôle de l'Académie ?

\- Est-on libre de choisir notre division ?

\- Peut-on arrêter d'être un Shinigami ?

Je commence par le rôle de l'Académie.  
Question stupide me direz-vous, et bien pas tellement ! Le but premier est bien entendu de vous former à exceller dans ce que vous êtes.  
Avant que le commandant-général Yamamoto crée l'Académie, les Shinigamis apprenaient "sur le tas", sans réelle formation centralisée, ni aucun savoir partagé. Beaucoup de Shinigamis mourraient durant leur apprentissage, et peu arrivaient à être réellement puissants. Jusqu'à il y a presque 100 ans, le nombre de Shinigamis ayant atteint le Bankai était incroyablement faible! Ces hommes et femmes étaient, pour la plupart, membre des grandes familles de Shinigamis, et leurs savoir se transmettait de père en fils.  
Depuis la création de l'Académie, de nombreux capitaines en sont sortis, et ont atteint le Bankai. Même des vices capitaines le possèdent maintenant, et le niveau global est tel que le nombre de personne possédant le Bankai dans les générations futures va augmenter encore.  
Pourquoi est-ce que je mentionne ceci ? Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lors de la rebellion du précédent capitaine de la cinquième division, Sosuke Aizen, il s'était allié aux Espadas. Notre victoire a mis un frein à l'ambition des Hollows, mais ils restent toujours une menace pour nous. C'est aussi pour ça aussi que l'académie existe, pour nous assurer toujours la victoire sur les Hollows.  
Pour répondre à la seconde question, je vais laisser parler …"

Je décroche un peu du flot de parole, je ne connais pas encore bien les divisions et ne fantasme pas sur le désir d'en rejoindre une particulièrement...  
Il ne nous a pas appris grand chose, nous avons des cours sur le pourquoi de la création du Seireitei, et la lutte contre les Hollows.  
Néanmoins je ne savais pas que le niveau global des Shinigamis était en plein essor.  
Il sera plus aisé de nous faire passer comme faibles afin de rester ensemble les enfants et moi !

"Pour finir sur la dernière question, non, vous ne pouvez pas cesser d'être un Shinigami. Être un Shinigami, c'est quelque chose qui vous définit, ce sont vos pouvoirs et votre zanpakuto. Vous ne pouvez pas passer outre votre puissance. Néanmoins, le commandant-général ne peut pas s'assurer du fait que tous les Shinigamis vont obéir à ses idéaux...Il a donc crée, au sein de la seconde division, une prison pour « Shinigamis à risques ».  
Les Shinigamis qui s'écartent de la voie sont emprisonnés là-bas.  
Comme vous le voyez, seule la mort en fonction, ou bien l'enfermement, sont ce qui vous permet de quitter vos fonctions de Shinigami..."

Une masse de « Oooh » se fait entendre.

 _C'est vraiment un piètre orateur s'il espère faire de la propagande pour le Seireitei ! Mais si ce qu'il raconte est vrai, cela va nous condamner à une existence au service de la Soul Society. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais compris et imaginé. Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une solution pour ne pas qu'ils m'enlèvent les enfants..._

"Voilà, cette réunion est finie pour ce soir. Nous nous réunirons ici tous les sept jours. Bien entendu, ceci n'étant pas un cours officiel, vous êtes priés de ne pas en parler à vos professeurs, et de faire passer vos autres cours avant votre présence ici. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée."

Un brouhaha commence à se faire entendre.  
Je me dirige vers la sortie. L'air frais fouette mon visage. Je me frotte un peu les épaules et entreprends le voyage du retour vers les enfants.

 _Cela serait quand-même plus pratique dans une salle... Néanmoins, c'était intéressant, je retournerai à la prochaine._


	15. Chapter 15

_Il faut que je protège les enfants, même si, pour cela, je dois faire sceller leurs pouvoirs._

C'est en repassant encore une fois ce leitmotiv dans ma tête que je rencontre Kimitomo. Il s'occupe de sceller les pouvoirs des Capitaines et Vice-Capitaines qui se rendent dans le monde réel.  
Déjà un trop grand nombre de personnes a entendu parler des grands talents d'Ilana et d'Antarésia pour le kidô.  
Il faut vraiment vraiment sceller leur pouvoir le plus vite possible !

"Salut Kimitomo, merci de me recevoir !"

"Fais vite Aramatu, je te dois une faveur certes, parce que tu as vengé Nakami. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis obligé de te supporter longtemps."

 _Quel sale caractère... Tout ça parce qu'il a décidé qu'il me devait une faveur._

"Je veux que tu scelles le pouvoir des enfants, comme lorsque tu scelles celui des Lieutenants et Capitaines lorsqu'ils vont dans le monde réel."

Les sourcils de Kimitomo se soulèvent de manière interrogative. Je décide de poursuivre :

"Ils attirent trop l'attention sur eux, cela les mets en danger. J'en ai parlé avec eux, et ils trouvent l'idée d'être scellés acceptable...Ils pourront se « desceller » dès que le besoin s'en fera sentir."

"Moi qui pensais que t'allais me demander un truc répréhensible... Soit, si ils sont d'accord, je te rendrais ce service, et ma dette sera payée par mon silence."

"Merci Kimitomo. Je t'amènerai les enfants demain soir."

"Maintenant pars. Je ne veux pas être surpris en ta présence."

[…]

Les enfants ont plutôt bien réagit au scellement.  
Cela ne s'est pas trop remarqué sur leur capacité à réaliser les kidôs, mais plutôt sur la puissance des sorts effectuées.  
Néanmoins, je me fais toujours jeter sur les fesses par Ilana. Je vais avoir un bleu encore... Nous nous entraînons en nous lançant un Shô l'un contre l'autre, et celui qui tombe sur ses fesses perd.

« Hado no ichi : Shô »

Je retombe de nouveau.  
La seule à parvenir à lui tenir tête, c'est Antarésia, et encore elle n'est pas trop attirée par les sorts de destruction...

 _"Son énergie spirituelle change"_ Hakaishikame vient à ma rescousse, je crois qu'elle a pitié de moi. " _Regarde, elle la bouge et la concentre vers un point, ce qui fait que ton Shô se fait transpercer et disperser par sa propre énergie."_

Je suis d'une stupidité sans limite... Depuis que je pratique le kidô, je n'ai jamais pensé à regarder avec le regard « spirituel » qui me permet de voir les halos des personnes.

"Ilana, tu peux en faire un pour me montrer ?"

"Hado no ichi : Shô"

 _Là, un cône! Elle modèle son énergie pour qu'il prenne la forme d'un cône, ce qui lui permet de transpercer l'espèce de mur que je lui envoie.  
En fait, ce n'est pas qu'une question de puissance... Je vais tenter de modeler mon énergie pour qu'elle rencontre un autre cône, on verra ce qui se passe ensuite._

"Allez, on recommence. Hado no ichi : Shô"

Vu que je n'ai pas été scellé, mon cône transperce le sien, et c'est à son tour de se retrouver sur le derrière.

"YATTA ! J'ai compris !"

"C'est pas du jeu... Tu m'as recopiée !"

"Oui, j'avoue. Mais c'est normal qu'on s'aide à s'améliorer tous les deux, non? Regarde Gurudashi et Antarésia, ils réussissent toutes les preuves parce qu'ils font tout à deux !"

"Oui, mais moi j'aime gagner... Je veux pas perdre contre toi."

Que je la comprends... Je m'étais mis au défi de la battre parce qu'elle était plus forte que moi. Et j'ai apprécié le fait de réussir ! Néanmoins, si elle n'était pas scellée, j'aurais embrassé le mur avec mes fesses... !

"C'est de la chance, ma petite ninja. Mais il faut aussi que je devienne fort pour pouvoir vous protéger !"

"Mais je veux être capable de me protéger sans toi, moi !"

"Tu le seras ! C'est pour ça qu'on doit progresser ensemble. On est pas dans une compétition Ilana, le but c'est d'évoluer tous les deux pour être les meilleurs."

[…]

Ce sont les évaluations de fin d'année, déjà.  
Un an que nous sommes entrés à l'Académie avec les enfants !  
Après l'évaluation nous avons une semaine de libre. Nous allons retourner voir Obenga, Awa, et les enfants.  
Mais d'abord il nous faut valider toutes les matières...

Le combat rapproché est une affaire de routine, et je reste invaincu, même contre des années supérieures... mais les techniques de Kidô risquent d'être une autre paire de manches !  
Chaque année, nous devons choisir un sort de Hado ou de Bakudo, que nous devons présenter devant le jury.

Antarésia a validé sa technique en présentant le Bakudo no Yon : Hainawa sans incantation de façon exemplaire.  
Gurudashi a présenté un Bakudo no Seki qui est passé de justesse, surtout parce qu'il est rare qu'un première année arrive à présenter un Kido supérieur à 5.  
Ilana a trouvé un livre parlant d'une technique unique de glace, et l'a trouvée attirante. Je n'ai pas retenu son nom, mais visiblement ses tentatives de passer inaperçue sont vouées à l'échec... Elle suit les records du Capitaine Hitsugaya de près, et est déjà repérée par plusieurs divisions !

J'hésite entre présenter le Bakudo no hachi : Seki, et le Hado no ju ichi : Tsuzuri Raiden... Je me sens attiré par ces deux techniques de kido, la première ressemblant assez à mon Hakaishikame, la seconde étant du même élément que lui.  
J'ai remarqué que je gérais mieux les techniques représentant le style de mon zanpakuto. Mais c'est aussi grâce à Hakaishikame, qui m'aide également dans ma maîtrise de mon énergie spirituelle.

J'arrive devant l'examinateur, ou plutôt l'examinatrice : Isane Kotetsu, le lieutenant de la 4e division, qui s'est montrée fortement intéressée par les pouvoirs d'Ilana et d'Antarésia.  
Il faut que je fasse bonne figure.  
Je vais présenter le Tsuzuri Raiden, et je le tenterai sans incantation.  
Ils ne me sépareront pas d'eux.

"Je m'appelle Aramatu, enchanté."

"Enchantée, que tu vas-tu me présenter aujourd'hui ?"

"Je souhaitais présenter le Hado no Ju Ichi : Tsuzuri Raiden."

"Un Hado de niveau 10 ? Intéressant. De quoi as-tu besoin ?"

"D'une longue tige de fer, avec quelque chose pouvant prouver la présence de mon Tsuzuri Raiden de chaque côté."

"Bien, prends ce dont tu as besoin, et commence."

Je prends une tige de fer dans la pièce a côté, ainsi que deux lampes du monde réel... Je prépare mon installation, et je me recule à trois pas.

"Je suis prêt."

"Très bien, commence ton incantation quand tu veux."

Elle replonge les yeux vers sa fiche.

"Hado no Ju Ichi : TSUZURI RAIDEN!"

A ces simples mots, un filet d'énergie lumineuse fonce sur la tige en fer, les deux lampes de chaque côté s'allument, puis les ampoules explosent.

Mon regard retourne vers Isane.  
Elle a la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Visiblement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je réussisse mon sort sans incanter.  
Je me recule, puis me rassois devant elle, fier de moi.

"Bien … Une promotion intéressante cette année, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un première année capable de lancer un Hado de niveau 10 sans incantation, et de le réussir. Entre toi, Ilana, et Antarésia, nous avons des futurs spécialistes en Kidô..."

"C'est un honneur que vous nous faites."

"Comment vois-tu ton avenir au sein du Gotei 13 ? As-tu une idée de la division que tu souhaiterais rejoindre ensuite ?"

"Pour être honnête, nous n'avons pas réfléchi à la division vers laquelle nous nous dirigerons les enfants et moi... Ilana a de grosses capacités en soin, tout comme Gurudashi. Antarésia est très forte en Bakudo d'immobilisation, et je pense que le corps à corps ne sera pas sa spécialité. Pour ma part, je ne suis pas très bon en compétences de soin, mais je suis très axé sur la protection de mes alliés.

"Vous souhaitez tous être dans la même division ? Pourquoi cela ?"

"J'ai rencontré les enfants lors de mon arrivée dans ce monde, nous avons survécu dans le Rukongai ensemble, vécu ensemble. Ce sont mes frères et sœurs. Je n'accepterai pas d'être séparé d'eux."

"Bien, je comprends. Pour tout te dire, notre division n'est pas celle que les gens désirent rejoindre généralement. Nous sommes souvent dénigrés par les autres, surtout par ces crétins de la 11e que nous rafistolons pourtant à longueur de journée. Néanmoins, vous possédez des compétences intéressantes pour vous intégrer dans notre division, et nous serions ravis de vous accueillir tous les quatre si vous ne désirez pas être séparés."

"Vraiment ?"

"Oui. Toutes les divisions vont chercher à vous recruter, si vous continuez à progresser ainsi. Vous aurez bientôt le niveau pour atteindre un siège rapidement. De plus, je pense que vous pourrez facilement développer votre potentiel chez nous, et trouver des missions adaptés à vos compétences."

"C'est plus qu'un honneur que vous nous faites, Lieutenant Isane. Je ne peux pas prendre ma décision sans en parler. Néanmoins, votre proposition me plaît, et semble nous correspondre. Pourrais-je vous contacter dans les jours qui viennent pour vous faire part de notre décision ?"

"J'accepterai uniquement d'être contactée par _Tenteikura_. Il faut bien que vous progressiez pour réaliser ce sort, mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à le maîtriser avant votre 6e année. Si c'est le cas, vous obtiendrez une place, et un siège dans notre division. Je te remercie de ta prestation Aramatu."


	16. Chapter 16

Nous arrivons en vue des cases.  
Le couple de fermier est dans les champs : ils ont grandement augmenté la surface cultivée, en un an!  
Les cases ont l'air plus solide, et certaines semblent avoir plusieurs pièces.  
Obenga a vraiment fait du bon travail.  
Le camp d'autrefois ressemble presque à un petit village maintenant !

Les enfants jouent dehors.  
Ah, je crois que l'un d'entre eux nous a vu. Il fait de grands gestes dans notre direction en criant.

"OHE!"

"Hey Yamasaki ! Comment tu vas ? Obenga est là ?"

"Oui, vas dans la case du milieu, il est avec Awa!"

Je laisse les gosses là, puis je file le voir.

"Toc Toc !"

"Aramatu, mon frère !"

"Salut Obenga, comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien, les affaires fleurissent... J'ai pu former certains apprentis, et ils m'ont aidé à améliorer les cases d'ici. Nous avons accueillis de nouvelles personnes aussi, ce qui porte désormais notre nombre à 20 !"

"Cool, tu me les présenteras pendant le repas ce soir !"

"Et toi ? Tu es donc un Shinigami maintenant ?"

"Oula non, loin de là, juste un étudiant ! Nous avons validé la première année avec Ilana, Antarésia et Gurudashi !"

"Félicitations ! Nous sommes fiers de vous ici. Tu sais qu'ils ont nommé la zone autour de notre village la Lande du Champion en ton honneur ?"

"Bwarf, ils en font beaucoup trop de cette histoire de Champion je trouve... Puis, maintenant que je suis à l'école des Shinigamis, je vois que je suis loin d'être le meilleur. Il y a des gens vraiment effrayants là bas."

"Oh, j'en ai entendu des rumeurs, je te crois sur parole! Demain j'ai un chantier ou j'aurais besoin d'aide, ça te tente de venir ?"

"Ok, cela nous rappellera le bon vieux temps! Je vais aller communiquer avec la vieille dame sous la cascade, je serai de retour pour le dîner."

"A ce soir alors !"

Je pars donc en direction de la cascade.  
Depuis que je suis à l'Académie, jamais je n'ai trouvé d'endroit où je me sentais autant en paix et en communion avec moi-même, que sous cette cascade.  
Au début, j'avais vraiment du mal à communiquer avec Hakaishikame à l'académie... Même si en méditant, le problème a fini par passer, il fallait que l'on utilise beaucoup plus d'énergie pour cela.  
Je m'assois sous la cascade, et fais le vide en moi.  
Je ferme les yeux, et commence ma méditation.

L'obscurité est moins pesante, moins forte. Hakaishikame rayonne de mille feux.

"Te revoilà donc ici. Cet endroit est vraiment un havre de tranquillité."

-"Oui. Je ne me sens reposé qu'ici. A l'Académie, je me sens obligé d'être toujours sur mes gardes, de peur de devoir protéger les enfants... Ici je suis serein, rien ne peut nous atteindre."

"Tu sais que « les enfants » comme tu dis ont autant de pouvoir que toi. Je suis sûr que n'importe lequel d'entre-eux serait capable de maîtriser n'importe quel combattant dans l'arène, même sans utiliser le kidô ou leur katana."

"Oui, mais je me sens le devoir de les protéger. S'ils pouvaient garder l'innocence de l'enfance encore un peu plus longtemps, cela mériterait n'importe quel sacrifice de ma part."

"Ils l'ont perdu lorsque Haku les a attaqué, cette innocence... Tu devrais plus les regarder ! D'ailleurs, je les soupçonne d'avoir entendu le nom de leur zanpakutos eux aussi, et d'être capable de les appeler. Même avec 20% de leurs capacités."

"Tu as peut-être raison. Peut-être que je prends trop de responsabilité envers eux... Mais ils sont si jeunes encore !"

"C'est ainsi. Tu m'as posé une question un jour, pourquoi cette obscurité, tu te souviens ? Je pense qu'il est temps que je te réponde."

"Je t'écoute."

"Lorsque tu es en forme, reposé, vivant, heureux, l'obscurité est moins pressante ici-bas. Je ne supporte pas l'obscurité. Cela m'empêche de lire, de voir par mes yeux, et de te protéger également. Je ferais tout pour que ce monde soit moins obscur, pour que je n'ai point besoin d'illuminer ce cercle par mon pouvoir. C'est pour cela que tu dois arrêter de te faire des soucis. Tes soucis sont une source intarissable d'obscurité. Je hais l'obscurité."

"Je ferai de mon mieux vieille dame."

"C'est bien. Allez file d'ici, ce que j'étais en train de lire était très intéressant, et je compte finir ce que j'ai commencé."

[…]

La tradition de se réunir pour le repas du soir est restée, même avec les nouveaux arrivants.  
Je n'en connais aucun, mais ils semblent tous heureux d'être ici.

Bara, la tailleuse, a fait des habits chauds pour tout le monde, et commence à tisser pour la ville d'à côté.  
Obenga lui a créé un atelier. Tout le monde semble bien s'entendre.

Même si je ne les connais pas tous, je me sens chez moi ici, au coeur de ce petit monde que nous avons créé.

Ilana et Antarésia sont en train de se moquer de Gurudashi de l'autre côté de la table.  
 _C'est vrai qu'ils ont grandi cette année. Je devrais peut-être leur laisser plus de liberté et de choix à faire... Mais faut que je m'y habitue petit à petit._

Awa est toujours une formidable cuisinière. Elle rayonne et éblouit la tablée.  
Mais quelque chose à changé en elle, je regarde avec mon « œil d'énergie », et je vois qu'une autre aura est contenue dans la sienne.  
Je me lève de table, heureux, et m'exclame :

"Awa, mais tu es enceinte ?"

 _Regard incrédule, visiblement elle ne le savait pas !_

Obenga me regarde, et me dit :

"Tu en es sûr Aramatu ?"

"Oui, je sens une énergie contenue dans la sienne. Gurudashi, toi qui a de meilleurs sens que moi, que vois-tu ?"

"Ce que tu viens de décrire. Elle est probablement enceinte oui."

Obenga crie et saute de joie.  
Puis il va vers Awa et l'embrasse langoureusement. Elle répond à son baiser.  
Le choc de la nouvelle étant passé, elle rayonne encore plus.

C'est donc en fête que se finit ce repas de retrouvailles.


	17. Chapter 17

L'heure du retour à l'académie approche a grand pas.  
Comme tous les matins, j'aide Obenga dans ses chantiers. La maîtrise de mon énergie spirituelle a augmenté ma force et ma vitesse, et nous abattons en seulement trois heures une quantité journalière de travail.

Le repas du midi a été expédié rapidement: nous devons repartir très vite, pour arriver à l'Académie avant la tombée de la nuit.  
Obenga et Awa se tiennent devant moi:

"Quand tu reviendras l'année prochaine, le petit, ou la petite, sera né."

"Oui, prenez soin de vous, mes amis."

"Toi aussi Aramatu. Protège-les bien."

"Je ferai de mon mieux."

Je me retourne et rejoins Gurudashi.  
Ilana et Antarésia courent dans les champs, à côté, en nous attendant. Elles sont pressées de retourner à l'Académie... C'est là qu'est leur vie, à présent.  
Je me retourne, et fais un signe de la main. Les gosses m'imitent.  
Obenga et Awa nous répondent de la même façon, puis le voyage du retour commence.

[…]

Les cours de deuxième année sont assez similaires que ceux de première année.  
Kidô avancé, Maîtrise du Katana, Histoire du Gotei 13 et du Hueco Mundo.  
Nous avons de nouveaux cours, également : Anatomie des Hollows et Défense contre les Hollows.  
Mais ce ne sont que des cours théoriques, les premières heures pratiques viendront seulement en troisième année, avec les cours d'enterrement de l'âme et de combat contre des hollows apprivoisés.

Les réunions de la « confrérie rouge» continuent également.  
Ils ont voté en fin d'année pour trouver un nom à notre regroupement. Je n'étais pas à cette réunion, mais je n'aime pas trop ce nom... Il me rappelle trop Haku et Eishiro.  
De plus, je me sens de moins en moins à l'aise en leur compagnie.  
Enfin, je vais encore y aller ce soir. Le thème de la soirée, « Les pouvoirs alternatifs au Gotei 13 », m'intéresse.

[…]

Il y a beaucoup de monde ce soir. Les nouveaux en première année sont venus en grand nombre.  
Je me retrouve relégué à une place au milieu de la salle.

"Bien, maintenant que nous sommes-là, nous pouvons commencer. C'est la deuxième réunion de cette année, et les trois questions que nous allons aborder sont :

\- Existe-t-il des Shinigamis hors du Gotei 13 ?

\- Comment se battent-ils contre le Gotei 13 ?

\- L'impossibilité de quitter le Gotei 13 ?

Il existe bel et bien un groupe de Shinigamis hors du Gotei 13.  
Le Gotei 13 est l'oeuvre de l'ancien Commandant Yamamoto. En créant le Gotei 13 et l'Académie, il est devenu l'homme le plus puissant du Seireitei, suivi par toutes les grandes familles nobles de Shinigamis.  
Une seule grande famille n'a pas suivi Yamamoto : les Shiba. Il y avait deux fils à cette époque dans cette famille.  
Le premier s'est replié dans le Rukongai et a cesser d'exercer ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis. Kûkaku Shiba l'artificière est l'héritière de ce premier frère.  
Le second lui, est parti aux confins du Rukongai, pour créer sa propre vision de ce qu'il appelait « être un Shinigami ». Le pouvoir quasi-dictatorial exercé par Yamamoto, comme l'emprisonnement des personnes jugées dangereuses avant qu'elles aient commis quoi que ce soit, le révoltait.  
Voici donc la réponse à la première question.

Mais ces Shinigamis ne se battent pas vraiment contre le Gotei 13... Certes, leur but ultime est de renverser ce qu'ils nomment "la dictature du Gotei 13", mais ils ne sont actuellement pas assez puissants.  
Leur manière de résister consiste le plus souvent à trouver les jeunes ayant de la puissance spirituelle dans le Rukongai avant les Shinigamis, pour les former de leur côté.  
De plus, il existe de nombreux shinigamis qui ne sont pas adaptés au Gotei 13 et qui craignent l'emprisonnement à vie : il arrive que ces derniers quittent le Seireitei pour les rejoindre.

Nous avons vu précédemment qu'il n'était pas possible de quitter le Gotei 13. Comment font-ils, alors ?  
La plupart simulent leur morts, aidés par les membres de l'autre organisation. Ils mettent un gigai à la place de leur corps, et parviennent à lui donner les mêmes propriétés que celles d'un corps mort. Puis ils le laissent là.  
Mis à part le cas des officier haut-gradés, les autopsies sont rarement réalisées... On remarque donc rarement la disparition des shinigamis.  
Voilà donc une façon quitter le Gotei 13.  
Si vous avez des questions sur le sujet, n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler à la fin de cette réunion."

J'ai une boule dans le ventre... Haku et Eishiro étaient certainement deux partisans de cette secte !  
Ils ne voulaient pas vraiment tuer les enfants, mais juste les former, puis les utiliser dans leur combat contre les Shinigamis...  
Cela ne les pardonne pas, bien entendu ! Quiconque s'attaque aux miens mériterait la mort ! Mais je vois les choses sous un jour nouveau, désormais.

Néanmoins, dans toute « guerre », il faut choisir un camp, et nous avons choisi celui des Shinigamis.  
Ces combattant de l'extérieur sont donc mes ennemis.  
Mais je suis content de voir que certains moyens existent pour passer de l'autre côté, si l'on venait à nous traiter mal...

Je veux être sûr de ma théorie quant à l'appartenance d'Haku et d'Eishiro à cette secte. Je vais en parler au professeur :

"Monsieur, j'ai deux questions : Ces partisans opposés au Gotei 13, ont-ils une caractéristique, un habit qui permettrait de les reconnaître ?"

"En effet Aramatu, ils portent des kimonos rouges, symbole du sang versé par les Shinigamis contre leurs propres frères."

"Et ma deuxième question, comment s'appelle cette secte ?"

"Les Kimonos Rouges."

"Merci, Monsieur."

Je m'incline et m'apprête à me retourner lorsqu'il m'arrête, méfiant :

"Tu les connais, n'est-ce pas ? Tu en as déjà rencontré ?"

"Oui, ils ont tenté d'enlever mes petits frères et sœurs avant que l'on soit repérés par les Shinigamis."

"Tenté ?Ce n'est pourtant pas le type de personne à échouer, surtout contre des enfants..."

"Je les ai tués."

"Ah. Et comment s'appelaient-ils ?"

"Haku et Eishiro."

Le visage du professeur devient blanc... _  
Les connaissait-il ?_

"Vous les connaissiez ?"

"Oui, c'étaient deux de mes élèves les plus prometteurs... lorsqu'ils étaient à l'Académie... Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois répondre aux autres étudiants."

Je repars, intrigué. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard lorsque je lui ai annoncé la nouvelle... _  
Était-ce de la haine que j'ai ressentie ?_


	18. Chapter 18

"Aramatu !"

"Reiichiro, salut !"

"Le lieu de la prochaine réunion a changé. C'est un peu plus loin, sur la route en direction du District 2."

"Ah bon ?"

"Oui, c'est soi-disant pour des mesures de sécurité, mais je ne suis pas plus au courant que ça..."

"Ok, j'y serai."

[…]

La réunion, cette fois-ci donc, va se passer un peu plus loin du Seireitei.  
J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange la dernière fois, lorsque j'ai parlé d'Haku au professeur. Je dois absolument connaître le lien qu'il avait avec lui.

Je sens que je suis suivi.

Je passe mes sens en "mode spirituel". Ils sont quatre ! Un piège ?  
Je reconnais la pression spirituelle du professeur de Kidô ! Faut que je trouve un endroit idéal pour me battre, là où ils seront obligés de venir un par un.

Mine de rien, j'avance, recherchant l'endroit optimal. Mais je ne tombe que sur une grande place ouverte...  
Bon, au moins ici ils vont être obligés de se dévoiler !  
Trois hommes apparaissent, venant des trois sorties de la place. Ainsi donc, c'était ici, le lieu de l'embuscade ? J'y ai foncé tête baissée!

Ils portent tous des Kimonos Rouges.  
Et tout se met en place dans mon esprit.  
Le professeur recrute pour les Kimonos Rouges, c'est pour cette raison qu'il nous raconte toutes ces choses sur le Gotei 13, et qu'il en sait autant sur les rebelles.

"On va te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Haku et à Eishiro !" grogne l'un des hommes.

"Ce sont eux les coupables de ce qui s'est passé !" je riposte. "Visiblement, vous souhaitez les retrouver... Venez, je vous attends !"

"Attention, ne l'approchez pas trop ! Apparemment il a de très bons résultats en combat rapproché!"

"Oui, mais il n'a pas de zanpakuto. Il va mourir !"

Je les regarde, ils me jaugent. Je remarque un quatrième année, un sixième année et un homme plus expérimenté.

Le quatrième année, celui qui m'a sous-estimé, m'attaque le premier.  
Il est lent, je le vois arriver. j'attrape son bras, le tire, et il perd l'équilibre. J'en profite pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans le dos et un coup de genou sur le nez.  
Il poursuit sa rencontre vers le sol, la tête la première, et finit par violemment l'embrasser. Il a l'air assommé.

 _Je lui avais dit de faire attention à ce crétin !_ "Bakudo no ichi : Sai !"

L'incantation vient de derrière moi. Je ne peux pas l'éviter. Je me suis laissé distraire...  
Mes bras se resserrent derrière mon dos sans que je ne m'y attende. Quelle incantation puissante ! Elle ne peut venir que d'une seule personne.

"Voilà comment nous nous battons, chez les Kimonos Rouges. Nous jaugeons l'adversaire, établissons sa faiblesse, et combattons avec le minimum de risque. Foncer la tête la première, c'est bon pour les Shinigamis autistes comme ceux de la 11e division..."

Le professeur …

"Vous avez fait disparaître votre pression spirituelle pour me prendre par surprise... alors que je ne prêtais garde qu'à mes adversaires directs. Bien joué Monsieur."

"Tu es un expert en combat rapproché, ta seule compétence dans ce domaine te permettrait d'avoir un siège dans n'importe quelle division, d'après ton enseignant. Il fallait donc t'immobiliser sans prendre de risque. Maintenant tuez-le ! "

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers moi et se préparent à attaquer... Je vais être obligé de l'appeler. Je mobilise toute mon énergie et prononce, tout bas :

« Eblouis, **Hakaishikame***. »

Mon corps se soulève, et lévite.  
Mon zanpakuto lumineux sort de ma poitrine, et prend la forme du bouclier d'Hakaishikame. Le Sai n'a plus d'effet sur moi.

"Il a un Shikai, vous nous l'aviez pas dit! "

"Nous sommes toujours trois contre un, attaquons le de toutes nos forces."

"Hado no San ju san : Sôkatsui"

Je place mon bouclier en défense contre le kidô du professeur, et le bloque.  
De l'autre côté, le rebelle expérimenté m'attaque, et je change la place du bouclier pour l'empêcher de dégainer.  
Le sixième année me charge, je le bloque avec mon bras armé, et lui mets un coup de poing dans le foie.  
Mais autre Sôkatsui arrive par derrière, je dois reculer.

A moins d'une erreur, je ne pourrais pas les retenir longtemps !  
J'ai beau avoir un gros potentiel défensif, mon bouclier est limité à deux protections en même temps. S'ils attaquent tous en même temps, il y en a forcément un qui passera à travers !  
Il faut que j'en mette un hors de combat.  
 _Vite, réfléchis ! Ils vont bientôt attaquer. Le plus dangereux est bien sûr le professeur de Kidô, mais je ne pourrais pas l'atteindre. Si je mettais hors de combat le rebelle expérimenté, je pourrais avoir une chance._

Tout d'un coup, j'ai une idée. Et si je tirais parti à la fois du Kidô, et de mon Zanpakuto, pour réaliser un combo ?  
Je peux déplacer mon bouclier grâce à mon esprit, et donc l'envoyer plus ou moins n'importe où. Mon bouclier est conducteur d'énergie.  
Que se passerait-il si je lançais un Tsuzuri Raiden sur mon bouclier, et que le bouclier touchait un de leur zanpakuto? Serait-il mis hors de combat ?

 _Je vais tenter le coup !_

"Hado no ju ichi : Tsuzuri Raiden"

Un rayon d'énergie passe vers mon bouclier, qui devient encore plus lumineux et chargé en élerctricité

Le sixième année repart à l'attaque, le professeur hurle :

"NON ! NE TOUCHE PAS SON BOUCLIER !"

Mais c'est trop tard. Je place mon bouclier sur la trajectoire de son zanpakuto. Il se fait électrocuter, et tombe au sol, inerte.  
Un de moins...

" Hado no ju ichi : Tsuzuri Raiden "

J'enchante l'autre partie du bouclier, que je place en tant qu'armure de bras.  
Étrangement, je ne suis pas électrocuté, peut-être parce qu'il s'agit de ma propre énergie...ou que mon Hakaishikame a réussi à isoler la partie proche de mon corps.

J'attaque le Shinigami expérimenté, bloque son zanpakuto avec mon bouclier puis lui mets un coup avec le bras enchanté. Il vole contre le mur, cinq mètres plus loin.  
Il ne reste plus que le professeur de Kidô.

"Il ne reste plus que nous, cher professeur. C'était donc bien de la haine que j'ai ressentie dans votre regard lorsque j'ai parlé d'Haku et d'Eishiro..."

"Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'un étudiant batte un professeur. Même si tu te défends bien, n'oublies pas que moi aussi, j'ai un zanpakuto. Tourmente, **KumonKagizume***."

* * *

*Hakaishikame : Tombe de la Tortue

*KumonKagizume : Griffes d'Agonie


	19. Chapter 19

"Tourmente, **KumonKagizume***. "

Son zanpakuto se transforme et recouvre ses mains pour former des griffes de couleur obsidienne.  
Une sorte de brume noire les rend indistinctes, et j'ai l'impression que leur taille varie.

"J'arrive."

Un Shunpo ! Mais moins rapide que celui de Renji. J'arrive à placer un bouclier sur la trajectoire de ses griffes.  
Le choc va jusqu'à provoquer des étincelles.

"Hado no ju ichi : Tsuzuri Raiden."

Ses griffes doivent être métalliques, vu que ça a provoqué des étincelles !  
Il m'attaque de nouveau, et je le bloque avec mon bras armé enchanté. Le blocage est efficace, mais sa griffe s'agrandit et me blesse à l'épaule.  
Il n'a pas l'air blessé par l'électricité de mon Tsuzuru Raiden.  
Je me recule vivement. Je souffre tellement ! Comment une blessure si bénigne peut-elle me faire aussi mal?

"Tu ne dois pas comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. Tu t'es dit « Il y a des étincelles, donc ses griffes doivent être conductrices d'électricité. » Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que l'obsidienne est composée en majorité de Silice, qui est un isolant. J'ai juste eu à restructurer la silice afin d'en faire une couche isolante autour de moi, pour ne pas être blessé par ton kidô. De plus, tu as été blessé par KumonKagizume, tu dois avoir mal...très mal... Comme son nom l'indique, il fait subir une agonie à toute personne qu'il blesse. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir te battre normalement. Quelle idée tu as eue de croire que tu pourrais battre un de tes professeurs..."

Il a raison, j'ai mal, mal à presque en perdre la raison. Quel zanpakuto puissant !  
Néanmoins, il a obligatoirement une faiblesse... Il faut que je la trouve !

Il repart à l'attaque.  
J'arrive à esquiver, ou à bloquer ses coups, je ne peux même plus utiliser mon bras gauche à cause de la douleur. Je dirige donc mon bouclier avec mon esprit.  
Mais je ne peux pas attaquer.  
Mon esprit a du mal à suivre à cause de la douleur... Là, il va attaquer ! Mais j'ai pas le temps d'y placer le bouclier... Je vais donc mourir ici ?

"Bakudo no hachi : Seki"

Un bouclier empêche le coup fatal, le professeur est repoussé.  
 _Gurudashi ?_

"Bakudo no yon : Hainawa"

Une corde fine d'énergie s'enroule autour de la gorge du professeur.  
 _Antarésia ?_

"Ô souverains ! Masques de chairs et de sang, images d'outre-monde qui portez le nom des gens comme une couronne ! Feu et sang de la guerre ! Réveillez la colère de la mer lointaine en une vague portant vos pas vers le sud ! Hado no San ju ichi : Shakkahô."  
 _La voix d'Ilana_.  
Une boule de feu explose littéralement sur le professeur.

Je tombe à genoux, les trois arrivent, et se mettent autour de moi en position défensive...

"Aramatu, ne bouge plus. Nous sommes là. Cette fois, c'est nous qui te protègerons."

"Tsss, c'est le monde à l'envers..." Je grogne. "Et dire que je ne croyais pas Hakaishikame quand elle me disait que vous n'étiez plus des enfants..."

"Elle est plus intelligente que toi, que veux-tu ! " dit Antarésia en me faisant un clin d'œil.

"Faites attention de ne pas vous faire toucher, je suis en état de faire bouger un bouclier, pas deux... "

Le professeur se relève avec difficulté. Il a été surpris par cette interruption.

"Je ne vous ai pas senti arriver, c'est donc toi Antarésia, qui a utilisé le Kyokko* ?"

"Ilana a senti la pression spirituelle d'Aramatu, de façon anormale. On a décidé de venir voir ce qu'il en était."

"Quels progrès que vous avez fait ! Quel dommage que je doive vous tuer ici et maintenant... Vous auriez fait des recrues tout à fait formidables."

"Essayez-donc !"

"Brise, **Jishin no Konbou** ***** ! ". Un gros marteau à deux mains apparaît dans les mains de Gurudashi. Il a dû s'entraîner beaucoup, uniquement pour pouvoir le porter ! Mais il y parvient avec une aisance qui me laisse pantois.

"Déchire, **Yorume*** !" Le zanpakuto d'Ilana se dissous, et un grand loup blanc apparaît à côté d'elle.

"Envoûte, **Hebi no Kiba*** !"» Le zanpakuto d'Antarésia vient s'enrouler autour de son bras droit, comme une reptile, et prend la forme d'un fusil à canon court. La bouche du canon, semblable à une gueule de serpent, vient se poser sur le dessus de sa main.

 _Ils ont tous un shikai ? Déjà ?_

"Tiens Aramatu, un petit cadeau : **kyuukyuu shochi***. **"**

Une boule d'énergie part du marteau de Gurudashi, et explose sur mon épaule.  
 _De la boue?_  
Ma blessure se referme, la douleur part. Un soulagement intense s'empare de moi. Je commençais à perdre la raison à cause de la douleur.

"Allons-y. "

Yorume montre les crocs et attaque, essayant de sauter à la gorge du professeur. Ce dernier effectue alors un Shunpô pour essayer d'atteindre Ilana au corps-à-corps.  
Je place mon bouclier sur la trajectoire de ses griffes. Il se retrouve freiné.  
Antarésia le vise de sa main, et une sorte de boule d'énergie jaillit de la gueule du serpent.  
Le professeur se sert de sa griffe restante pour se protéger.  
Gurudashi arrive par derrière, faisant tourner son marteau, pour lui briser les genoux, le faisant reculer d'un shunpo.

Je vois où il va et anticipe : "Hado no yon : Byakurai." Il n'a pas le temps de l'esquiver, mais le bloque avec ses griffes. Elles commencent à fumer.

"Les attaques de chaleur et lumineuses ont l'air de contrer ses griffes, allez-y."

"Bakudo no kyu : Geki " Gurudashi l'immobilise avec cette attaque lumineuse

" Hado no Yon : Byakurai " Antarésia attaque avec son kidô.

Le professeur arrive à se libérer du kidô de Gurudashi juste à temps pour se protéger de ses griffes, mais elles commencent vraiment à dégager beaucoup de fumée.

Ilana commence à incanter, mais j'ai quelque chose en moi qui fait de la lumière aussi, Hakaishikame.  
C'est le moment.  
Je prends l'armure sur mes bras, et fonce vers l'ennemi pour l'empêcher d'attaquer Ilana pendant son incantation.

"Hado no ju ichi, Tsuzuri Raiden"

Mes deux armures sont enchantées, il suffit que je le touche ailleurs que dans ses griffes. L'ennemi réalise un Shunpo.  
Je vois comment il concentre son énergie spirituelle pour le réaliser, et tente de faire pareil pour l'intercepter. J'y parviens, j'arrive juste devant lui, le force à s'arrêter, et attaque.  
Nous nous rendons coup sur coup, violemment. Il est très fort en combat rapproché, mais j'ai l'avantage au vu des blessures qu'il a subies...  
Je pousse ma chance : " **Hikari Shin*** "

Un rayon lumineux sort de ma poitrine et l'aveugle temporairement. Il essaie de se reculer mais je le poursuis et le frappe.  
Il se fait repousser, à la fois électrocuté par mon Tsuzuri Raiden, et blessé par mon Hakaishikame.  
Avant de le poursuivre, j'entends Ilana :

"Hado no San ju ni : Okasen". Je m'écarte de justesse de la trajectoire.

Notre professeur essaie de se protéger avec ses griffes, mais le laser de feu les fait fondre et le transperce.  
Un regard de surprise se peint sur son visage.  
C'est fini.

* * *

 ***** KumonKagizume : Griffes d'Agonie

*Kyokko : sort de dissimulation de reiatsu

 ***** Jishin no Konbou : Massue Sismique

 ***** Yorume : Oeil de Nuit

 ***** Hebi no Kiba : Croc de Serpent

 ***** Kyuukyuu shochi: Premiers soins

 ***** Hikari Shin: Lumière du coeur

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur :**

Voilà, j'ai fini la première partie de mon histoire, celle qui se concentre sur la découverte des Kimonos Rouges et du pouvoir qu'ils avaient dans l'Académie. Bien entendu, je vais continuer de raconter cette histoire dans les prochains Chapitres. Vous allez pouvoir suivre les évolutions de Gurudashi, Ilana, Antarésia, et Aramatu, et voir comment ils permettront de gagner cette guerre qui s'annonce.

Je tenais aussi à remercier la légendaire AntaSempra, mon amante, qui passe une grande partie de son temps libre à me corriger, me conseiller, et à me publier. C'est grâce à elle que je me suis mis à écrire cette histoire, et je dois dire que je ne le regrette pas.  
( _AntaSempra: Mais non, tu exagères xD Bon, j'y passe un peu de temps, mais pas tant que ça, et puis ça me fait plaisir :D )_

Je voulais aussi remercier la légendaire Elenwëe, ma compagne, qui me soutient également dans mon écriture. Sa franchise et son honnêteté me permettent d'avancer et de m'améliorer. C'est grâce à elle que, une fois finie, je pourrai continuer à améliorer mon histoire, et à combler certains blancs qui peuvent vous frustrer actuellement.

Et pour finir, un petit Big Up à ma première Followeuse qui ne fait pas partie de mon cercle d'amis : Tenshihouou.  
J'écris aussi cette histoire pour vous faire plaisir, et j'espère que cet objectif est atteint.

Les Kimonos Rouges continuent, avec la fin de l'Académie, et l'entrée dans une division du Seireitei, et pour finir le premier contact réel entre Shinigamis et Kimonos Rouges.


	20. Chapter 20

_Il est mort ?  
_ C'est la question qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je vois le Hado d'Ilana passer à travers ses griffes d'obsidienne.  
 _Depuis quand est-elle aussi puissante ?_  
Et là, je vois avec mon « œil spirituel ». Elle a retiré son sceau, tout comme Gurudashi et Antarésia. Ils sont tous bien aussi puissants que moi maintenant !  
A force de s'entraîner à tirer parti de seulement 20% de leur puissance, celle-ci a augmenté de façon spectaculaire...

Le Zanpakuto du professeur reprend sa forme originelle. Nous osons nous approcher un peu, quand je ressens une forte puissance spirituelle qui arrive, en shunpo.  
Je reconnais cette présence. Renji Abarai apparaît.

"Baissez vos armes."

"Hakaishikame, reviens."  
Mon bouclier s'illumine, puis cette lumière se transforme en zanpakuto, et enfin rentre dans ma poitrine.  
Antarésia et Gurudashi font de même.  
Ilana tousse, puis demande :

"Je peux garder Yorume avec moi ? Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas câliné..."

"Tu sais que ton zanpakuto n'est pas une peluche ?" Je lui dis, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Tu sais que je sais mieux que toi ce qui nous plaît à tous les deux ?" Elle rétorque, vexée.

"Hum, elle marque un point, Aramatu." L'intervention de Renji me met dans une position délicate.

"Elle a déjà bien assez de répondant, vous avez pas besoin d'en rajouter Lieutenant Abarai..."

"Excuse-toi maintenant !" _Ah, cette Ilana, toujours à vouloir que je m'excuse quand je la charrie..._

"Oui, je m'excuse." _Et ça me fait toujours aussi mal de le faire..._

"Maintenant que ce problème majeur est réglé, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer que font ces hommes à terre, parmi lesquels je compte deux étudiants et un professeur ? Et pourquoi ils sont habillés en rouge ?"

"C'est une longue histoire, Lieutenant Abarai."

"C'est ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois aussi. Et comme la dernière fois, j'ai tout mon temps."

"Pour faire simple, j'ai été attaqué par ces quatre hommes, qui désiraient venger la mort d'Haku et d'Eishiro, les hommes que j'ai tués quand vous m'avez trouvé."

"Et ?"

"Visiblement, ils font partie d'un groupe rebelle appelé « Les Kimonos Rouges ». Ils se servent de l'Académie pour recruter des aspirants Shinigamis, en faisant passer le Gotei 13 pour une dictature , notamment à cause des décisions du capitaine général, ainsi que de certaines pratiques douteuses... Leur objectif est d'anéantir le Gotei 13. Le professeur de Hado des 2e année, ainsi que d'autres personnes probablement, sont des agents de ces rebelles. Leur position leur permet d'avoir une sorte d'ascendant respectable auprès des élèves, et d'observer totalement qui pourrait être recruté ou non. Ils organisent des réunions hors du Seireitei pour parler du Gotei 13 sous couvert d'informer et d'aider les étudiants dans leur parcours. Ils s'en servent pour faire de la propagande contre les 13 divisions, afin de perturber les étudiants, et de les encourager à rejoindre leur camp.  
Quand ils ont su que j'avais déjà vu des Kimonos Rouges, et que je les avais tué, ils ont décidé de me tendre un piège et de me tuer ici, ce soir. Sans Ilana, Gurudashi, et Antarésia, je serais sûrement mort... J'ai réussi à repousser les trois hommes faibles, un étudiant de quatrième année, un de sixième année, et un shinigami pas très puissant, mais ayant terminé son cursus à l'académie probablement. Malheureusement, la puissance du professeur était tout autre. Une fois son zanpakuto libéré, j'ai perdu l'avantage et j'allais mourir, jusqu'à leur arrivée. Ensuite en combinant nos quatre pouvoirs, nous avons pu le battre, et le tuer."

"Vu la situation, tu vas devoir témoigner de ton innocence et la prouver, notamment en me donnant des noms de personnes pouvant appartenir aux Kimonos Rouges, ou pouvant corroborer ce que tu dis. En attendant, vous êtes tous consignés à vos quartiers. Rentrez-y. Et je vous surveille, si l'envie de vous éloigner ou de disparaître vous prend, je le saurai immédiatement."

"Bien, merci lieutenant Abarai..."  
Je me retourne vers les enfants... _Enfin puis-je toujours les appeler ainsi ? Je devrais dire mes amis._ "On rentre ?"

Ilana et Gurudashi hochent la tête. Antarésia a toujours le regard fixé sur Renji, la bouche un peu ouverte. Un filet de bave coule sur son menton.  
Gurudashi le remarque, lui met une tape derrière la tête.

"Hé crétinette, tu nous écoutes, à la place de baver comme une limace ?"

"Tu sais sur qui je vais baver crétin ?"

Et ils recommencent à se courir après, autour de nous...


	21. Chapter 21

"Quel nom pouvez-vous me donner des partisans des Kimonos Rouges à l'Académie ?"

 _Super, les noms et moi, ça fait deux...  
_ Depuis que je suis à l'académie, j'ai dû en retenir au maximum cinq.  
Heureusement que dans les cinq, il y a le mec qui m'a amené dans le piège, sinon j'aurai été difficilement cru...

"Reiichiro. Il est maintenant en troisième année à l'Académie. C'est lui qui m'a dit que le Rendez-vous avait été changé. Après est-ce qu'il est complice réellement, ou est-ce juste un pion... Je ne sais pas..."

"Reiichiro de troisème année, ok. Et ensuite ?"

"Bah, c'est tout."

"Vous allez me dire que vous vous êtes rendu dans ces réunions au moins dix fois, et vous ne connaissez pas le nom d'une seule des personnes présentes ?"

"Bah...oui."

"Quel genre d'asocial es-tu ? ... Pourquoi me refile-t-on toujours les pire témoins pour mener mon enquête ?"

"Bah, je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms ou des visages, ce n'est pas de ma faute, si ?"

"C'était une question rhétorique. Allez dégage de ma vue, tu me déprimes."

 _Quel crétin !  
_ Mais bon, je suis trop heureux de m'échapper de cette séance d'interrogatoire qui s'annonçait longue.  
L'officier pompeux de la 6e, dont je n'ai pas retenu le nom, ni le siège, avait l'air d'être un mec fana des procédures, et de leur lourdeur.

 _Ça a du bon de ne pas avoir de mémoire parfois..._

[…]

"Bon Aramatu, voici ce que les juges ont décidé pour toi."

"Pourquoi est-ce vous qui m'apportez la nouvelle, Lieutenant Abarai ?"

"Occupe-toi de tes fesses. Je ne glande pas moi, contrairement aux idées reçues... Donc une affectation tranquille de temps en temps... Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'ils vous ont déclaré innocents du meurtre de Ishitsugu."

"Ishiqui ?"

"Le professeur de Hado de seconde année..." Il soupire. "Bordel t'es vraiment un crétin toi. Tu le fréquentes pendant un an et tu ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle?"

"Bah, je l'appelais Monsieur, moi. Ça suffisait." Je hausse les épaule.

"Et moi, tu sais comment je m'appelle au moins ?"

"Euh … Ren..."

"T'es grave ! Bref voilà, vous êtes déclarés innocents tous les quatre. Pour cause de légitime défense, et le mec était un traître, en plus. Ton histoire a fait flipper certaines personnes... Je pense qu'une surveillance accrue de l'Académie va être décidée dans les jours à venir."

"Normal, et vous venez juste pour m'annoncer ça?"

"Mais ta gueule ! Vous quatre allez suivre une nouvelle forme du cursus, plus évoluée, plus rapide. Vous avez le niveau pour terminer l'académie, mais on ne veut pas trop vite vous lâcher dans la nature. On va donc réduire les années restantes. Mais en contrepartie, vous allez devoir bosser comme des forcenés..."

"J'ai déjà bien assez de mal avec les matières où je dois réfléchir... Pourquoi m'en refiler deux fois plus ?"

"Justement, on va les virer celles-là. On va essayer d'adapter vos cours à vos compétences. L'objectif sera qu'à terme, tous les élèves prometteurs puissent suivre un cursus personnalisé et adapté à ses compétences."

"Donc on ne suivra plus les mêmes cours avec les autres ?"

"Non, tu auras des cours de combat rapproché avec un siège de la seconde division, des cours de kidô avec le corps des nécromanciens, et tu feras les cours pratiques des années supérieures. Et enfin, tu auras des combats en shikai afin de t'habituer à te battre avec."

"Et mes amis?"

"Plus ou moins pareil que toi. Ilana et Antarésia n'auront pas de cours de combat rapproché, tandis que Gurudashi aura des cours de maniement de masse à deux mains. Tout le monde aura les cours de kidô, de pratique, et de combat en shikai. Antarésia et Ilana auront en plus des cours scientifiques avec Nemu Kurotsuchi. Connaître les différents éléments, leur faiblesse, la façon de les contrer pourrait leur être utile. De plus, chacune d'elle est plus intelligente que Gurudashi et toi réunis, donc ça ne devrait apparemment pas leur poser de problème..."

"Tsss, il y en a qui profitent de leur statut de Lieutenant pour venir évacuer leur frustration sur les autres. Mais bon, ça me va. Il vous faudra l'annoncer aux autres."

"Tu joues plus au papa qui s'occupe de tout son petit monde ?"

"J'en ai perdu le droit depuis qu'ils m'ont sauvé le cul... Allez, au travail Lieutenant !"

"Toi … Tu vas voir qui va venir te mettre une branlée ou deux dans ton entraînement..."

"Vous vous êtes remis au kidô, Lieutenant Abarai ?"

"Fais le mariole... On en discutera sur le terrain d'entraînement."

[...]

C'est un Renji enthousiaste que je retrouve sur le terrain d'entraînement de mon premier cours de combat avec Shikai. Il a l'air ravi de pouvoir me faire ravaler mes paroles de tout à l'heure.

"Hey Aramatu ! Prêt à embrasser le sol à de nombreuses reprises ?"

"Mouarf … Je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure."

"C'est trop tard pour ça, tu m'en vois désolé. Allez, mets toi en Shikai qu'on commence... Ce genre d'événement illumine mes journées."

"Tsss... **Eblouis, Hakaishikame**."  
Comme a son habitude, ma poitrine se soulève, le zanpakuto lumineux en sort, puis se modèle et se transforme en un bouclier lumineux. Enfin la couleur diminue d'intensité jusqu'à ce qu'on distingue les écailles émeraudes d'Hakaishikame.

"Classe comme libération... Par contre il te faudra trouver un moyen de la réaliser plus rapidement en combat réel. J'ai le temps de te tuer dix fois pendant ce temps. Allez, en garde."

Je prends une armure sur le bras, et garde l'autre partie en bouclier. Renji arrive, il ne réalise pas de Shunpo pour me surprendre, mais attaque directement.  
Je bloque son premier coup avec mon bouclier, tente de me glisser dans son maai, mais il se recule et m'empêche d'y rester. Il est plus rapide que moi...j'ai l'impression de me battre contre un fantôme.  
Ses coups ne touchent pas, mais je me fatigue beaucoup plus que lui.  
Après dix minutes, je suis totalement essoufflé.

"Bah alors, tu parles plus ?"

"Je … J'ai du mal à te suivre."

"Oui, tu vois ta première faiblesse, tu n'as aucune portée. Il faut donc augmenter ton déplacement afin que ton adversaire ne puisse pas se reculer comme je le fais. Bon, maintenant je passe à l'attaque un peu plus franchement."

Un shunpo. Je sens où il arrive, et tente de mettre mon bouclier, ça marche, il est repoussé. Mais il continue, à la même vitesse, et au bout du quatrième coup il me surpasse en vitesse. Mais j'ai un atout dans ma manche.

"Bakudo no hachi : Seki"

Puis je contre-attaque en profitant de la surprise que mon Kidô a réalisé. Je tente de réaliser un Shunpo aussi.  
Je ne suis pas aussi rapide que lui, mais j'arrive à rentrer dans son maai et à le frapper. Il se protège, et je tente de pousser ma chance. Mais avant que mon second coup porte, j'ai le zanpakuto de Renji sous la gorge.  
Il a réalisé un Shunpo sans même que je m'en aperçoive...  
L'écart de force est énorme entre lui et moi pour l'instant !

"Pas mal du tout, provoquer une situation de surprise sur ton adversaire, afin de rentrer dans son maai sans qu'il s'y attende et de le frapper. Voilà une bonne manière de compenser un écart de vitesse. T'as une belle intelligence de combat je trouve, mais j'ai dit que j'allais me venger de tes paroles, donc je ne peux pas te laisser faire."

Je me prends trois coups du dos du sabre avant même que je sente la fin du premier, et tombe à genoux, déséquilibré. Puis un autre coup, et j'embrasse le sol aux pieds de Renji, comme il l'avait annoncé.

"Allez, relève-toi et surprends-moi à nouveau, et je participerai peut-être plus souvent à tes entraînements !"


	22. Chapter 22

C'est épuisé, tant physiquement que mentalement, que je rentre dans notre dortoir.  
J'ai des bleus partout, et l'œil droit au beurre noir.  
Foutu Renji.  
A chaque fois qu'il jugeait que je faisais une erreur de placement, ou que je ne me déplaçais pas assez vite, il me mettait un coup du dos de son sabre, ou un coup de poing...

Je ne l'ai même pas touché une seule fois ! Même en essayant de lui faire baisser sa garde, ou en essayant de le surprendre !

Néanmoins, rien qu'en une séance, j'ai vu l'amélioration de mes réflexes, et de mon intuition.  
J'ai même réussi à bloquer un de ses coups punitif...même si j'en ai pris deux autres dans la foulée.

Antarésia me voit arriver, claudicant, et s'exclame :

"Aramatu ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment tu t'es blessé comme ça ?"

"C'est Renji … On a commencé mon entraînement au combat en Shikai. Dès que je ne bougeais pas assez rapidement, j'en prenais une."

"Oh bah, tu devais le mériter alors..."

"Hey, va falloir que tu arrêtes d'être d'accord avec tout ce que Renji fait, juste parce qu'il a de longs cheveux ! A cause de tes bêtises, Gurudashi se les laisse pousser aussi..."

"Oui, mais tout rasé comme toi c'est moche, j'y peux rien."

"TU VOIS, JE TE L'AVAIS DIT ! " Ilana passe la tête à travers la porte, et poursuit : "Tout rasé c'est moche, t'as qu'à te laisser pousser les cheveux comme Gurudashi, lui au moins c'est un garçon bien !"

 _Encore cette discussion... J'en peux plus des filles et de leur goût immodéré pour les cheveux longs..._

« Ca me gêne pour me battre, j'y peux rien. »

« Ouais, et moi ce qui me gêne c'est ton odeur ! D'ailleurs va te laver maintenant, ensuite on ira manger au réfectoire. »

 _Depuis quand suis-je devenu aussi soumis? Vraiment, elles vont finir par avoir ma peau..._

[…]

"L'objectif de ce cours est de définir le type de Kidô qui vous attire et vous convient, et d'apprendre à manipuler l'énergie pour obtenir différents résultats. Gurudashi, venez ici pour montrer l'exemple. Libérez votre zanpakuto, s'il vous plait.

"Brise, **Jishin no Konbou***."

Son sabre prend la forme de sa grosse masse, et il l'empoigne des deux mains.

"Merci. Toutes les attaques du zanpakuto vont utiliser la même énergie spirituelle, celle de Gurudashi et de Jishin no Konbou. Pourtant, certaines vont prendre l'allure d'un soin, d'autres vont prendre l'allure d'une attaque physique améliorée, et enfin d'autres encore auront une propriété sur l'élément terre. Cette transformation est initiée et guidée par le zanpakuto. Montre-nous, Gurudashi : envoie une boule de soin sur l'œil d'Aramatu, il semble en avoir besoin... Ensuite, tu attaqueras l'un des mannequins à distance."

" **K** **yuukyuu Shochi** *****."

Une boule d'énergie part de l'extrémité du marteau, pour atterrir sur mon œil. J'ai toujours la sensation d'avoir de la boue séchée sur la peau, mais presque immédiatement je sens les hématomes provoqués par Renji se résorber, et enfin, je commence à voir de nouveau de mon œil.

"Hey, si tu pouvais me réparer aussi facilement, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait avant, Gurudashi ?"

"Renji me l'a interdit, il a dit que ça te ferait les pieds de souffrir un peu."

 _Un jour je le tuerai cet abruti._

"On dit Lieutenant Abarai, Gurudashi. Merci de respecter vos supérieurs. Attaquez maintenant le mannequin du fond, sans toucher ceux en première ligne."

" ** **Sentan Sora made**** *****."

Gurudashi explose le sol de son marteau, et une stalagmite de terre transperce le mannequin depuis le sol. Il a dû vraiment discuter avec son zanpakuto pour réussir à maîtriser aussi finement ses attaques !

"Voyez la façon dont il maîtrise son énergie. Bravo, vous pouvez retourner vous asseoir."

Et c'est un Gurudashi particulièrement fier qui va retrouver sa place.

"Chaque Shinigami peut modeler de la même façon l'énergie qu'il possède. Chacun d'entre vous aura plus ou moins d'affinités avec différentes techniques, en fonction de l'élément, du type d'attaque ou d'immobilisation, ou bien encore selon la structure de modélisation de l'énergie. Aussi, il est important de trouver le style de kidô qui vous correspond le mieux, pour vous entraîner et le maîtriser. Seuls quelques rares privilégiés arrivent à maîtriser parfaitement bien tous les types de Kidô. Une fois que vous maîtrisez totalement la structure de votre énergie, rien de vous empêchera de créer vos propres techniques. J'ai entendu dire qu'Ilana est parvenue à maîtriser une technique vue dans un manuscrit. En fait, elle s'est faite une idée de la technique, et a modelé son énergie de façon à reproduire ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Une fois que vous maîtrisez l'énergie, le seul frein à votre évolution, ce ne sera que vous..."

* * *

 **Jishin no Konbou*:** Massue Sismique

 ** **K**** **yuukyuu Shochi** ***:** Premiers Soins

 ** **Sentan Sora made**** ***:** Stalagmite transperçant le ciel.


	23. Chapter 23

Ça fait 10 minutes que j'attends mon professeur de combat rapproché dans cette cour extérieure. J'espère qu'il ne m'a pas oublié...  
A force d'attendre sans bouger, j'ai des fourmis dans les jambes.  
Je bouge un peu, et commence des étirements.

J'entends un bruissement tout d'un coup, et me prends un coup sur la nuque.

"T'es mort. Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Je suis là pour te former, pas pour que l'on parle toi et moi. Voici les règles. Lorsque tu meurs, tu fais 50 pompes, 50 abdos, et on recommence. Pas de questions, fais tes exercices, et on commence."

Quelle entrée en matière...  
Les mecs des services secrets ne sont pas connus pour leur sympathie, mais celui-ci a l'air d'être excessivement froid. Enfin bon, je vais m'adapter, il doit pouvoir m'apprendre des trucs, vu qu'il m'a « tué » sans que je le sente arriver.

Je réalise mes pompes et mes abdos, et me remets en position.  
Là, il tape, je bloque son bras avec le mien, et frappe à mon tour. Il attrape mon bras, me fait perdre l'équilibre. Je suis le mouvement pour ne pas qu'il me déboîte l'épaule, et tombe.  
En tombant, je me prends un coup derrière la nuque et entends un mot que je risque apparemment d'entendre souvent cette année. « Mort. »

Je refais mes abdos, mes pompes, et me prépare pour la suite...

[…]

 **"Sentan Sora made***."

Je fais un bond de côté, rapidement. Une stalagmite apparaît juste à l'endroit où je me trouvais.  
Je me dirige vers Gurudashi, le plus rapidement que je peux. J'essaie de le frapper avec mon poing armé.

« Bakudo no hachi, Seki ».  
Je me fais repousser, mais je repars à la charge.  
Gurudashi est prêt à me mettre un coup de marteau, je fais semblant de vouloir le bloquer, et m'efface au dernier moment. Il perd l'équilibre, et je le frappe au niveau des côtes.  
Il finit par se faire repousser par la puissance de mes coups.

Mais je sens un coup arriver par derrière : Je mets mon bouclier et dévie l'attaque à distance d'Antarésia de justesse. Elle recommence à me tirer dessus tout en esquivant.  
Je réalise ce que j'appelle dorénavant un "semi-shunpo" pour me placer sur sa trajectoire. Je m'élance pour la frapper, lorsque j'entends un « Seki » . Mon coup est sans effet et je me fais repousser.

Yorume en profite pour sauter sur mon bras armé et le mord. Une couche de glace apparaît dessus, qui se transforme en chaîne qui m'attache au sol.

 **"Sentan Sora Made**."  
Je frappe la chaîne pour la briser, mais reçois un « Hainawa » d'Antarésia.  
Je ne pourrai pas m'échapper avant que la stalagmite n'apparaisse !  
Ma seule chance est de mettre un bouclier sous mes pieds. La puissance du coup me fait perdre l'équilibre, mais le bouclier tient. Je me remets en position défensive, entouré d'Antarésia, Ilana, et Gurudashi.

"Stop. Bien, joli combat."

Je me relâche un peu. Je regarde notre professeur... J'ai encore oublié son nom, mais bon il s'en formalise pas, habituellement.

"Il est important que vous ayiez l'oeil l'un sur l'autre. Seul Gurudashi est puissant au corps à corps. Si l'une de vous se fait frapper de près, vous êtes perdues ! Le Seki est passé de justesse, mais c'était joli, Ilana, sachant que c'est un sort que tu ne maîtrises pas. Et surtout, ce qui est important à signaler : vous avez réussi à l'immobiliser assez longtemps grâce à vos capacités pour permettre à Gurudashi de le toucher de son Sentan Sora Made. Vous commencez à vous comporter en équipe."

Il se tourne vers moi.

"Aramatu, c'était pas mal, mais tu t'es laissé prendre au piège d'Antarésia et d'Ilana. A la place de t'attaquer directement, elles te font te déplacer à un endroit vulnérable sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, puis t'immobilisent. Tu étais comme une marionnette en leur main. Néanmoins tu t'en es sorti, c'est positif. Tes cours de combat rapproché, ainsi que tes entraînements avec le Lieutenant Abarai semblent avoir porté leurs fruits. Tu es plus rapide qu'avant, et plus instinctif aussi. Tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de te protéger du premier coup d'Antarésia ou du Sentan Sora Made il n'y a rien qu'un mois..."

Il nous fait un léger sourire, celui d'un professeur satisfait de ses élèves.

"Repos maintenant, c'est la fin de la journée. Reposez-vous, prenez un bain, et rendez-vous au réfectoire pour le débrief de toute la journée."

[…]

Nous allons retrouver notre enseignant à une table.  
A côté de lui se tient une jeune shinigami que je n'ai jamais vue.  
Elle a l'air petite, presque autant qu'Antarésia, mais elle est aussi extrêmement belle. Son visage est juste magnifique. Elle a des yeux couleur lapis-lazuli, comme les miens, et les cheveux un peu tirés vers l'arrière, dégageant totalement son visage.

 _Aïe, un coup dans mes côtes_ … Ilana passe devant moi avec son air désespéré.

"Je voulais vous présenter Emateratsu. Elle est arrivée à l'école cette année, et a l'air d'avoir les mêmes facilités que vous. Elle intégrera donc vos entraînements."

"Elle suivra quels cours ?"

"Combat rapproché, combat en Shikai ..."

Je ne l'écoute plus, stupéfait.  
 _Cette jeune fille à l'air si délicate ! Des cours de combat rapproché ? Je vais devoir m'entraîner contre elle?_

Je la regarde, et vois qu'elle scrute ma réaction. C'est dingue, quand je la regarde, j'ai juste l'impression d'être un moins que rien à ses yeux !

"Demain tu commences à t'entraîner avec elle, Aramatu."

 _Hein?_

L'appel de mon nom me sort de ma rêverie. C'est vrai que demain j'ai entraînement de combat, ainsi que de déplacement.  
J'arrive à faire jeu égal avec l'instructeur, maintenant. Bientôt je le battrai !  
Mais elle, comment va-t-elle pouvoir rivaliser?

C'est perdu de nouveau dans mes pensées que j'expédie ce repas, et que je quitte la table pour retrouver mon lit...


	24. Chapter 24

On attend dans le froid, avec la nouvelle, que notre enseignant daigne enfin paraître.  
Comme d'habitude, il va certainement attendre qu'on relâche notre attention avant d'apparaître...

Je regarde Emateratsu.  
Elle n'a pas aligné un mot depuis hier, je ne connais même pas le son de sa voix !  
Un sourire s'ébauche sur ses lèvres, et je sais que je viens de me faire avoir encore une fois...  
Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'un coup atteint l'arrière de mes genoux, et que je tombe face la première au sol.

"Mort."

Je me relève tant bien que mal.  
L'enseignant s'incline devant Ematerasu, et lui dit deux-trois mots que je n'entends pas. Il ne s'est jamais incliné devant moi...  
Puis il poursuit, de sa voix monotone :

"Vous allez vous battre tous les deux. Le premier au sol a perdu et subit la punition habituelle. Go !"

"Mais...ce n'est qu'une jeune fille monsieur... J'ai peur de lui faire du mal."

Un rire sort de la bouche de l'enseignant. Son étrange, je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire.  
En même temps, un « Tsss » énervé franchit les lèvres d'Ema, et je me retrouve presque instantanément au sol.

 _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?_

Ema met un pied sur ma poitrine, et me dit d'une voix douce, qui contraste totalement avec son air carnassier :

"Tu vas faire beaucoup d'exercice aujourd'hui."

[…]

Je vais aux bains après cet entraînement douloureux.  
Je ne me suis jamais retrouvé autant au sol, même face à l'enseignant!  
Je n'arrive pas à comprendre, mais à chaque fois qu'elle me fait face, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose trouble mes perceptions. Lors de mes combats avec l'enseignant, je repère sa pression spirituelle, ce qui me permet de plus ou moins deviner ses placements, et de réagir instinctivement à l'attaque.  
Mais elle, je ne la sens pas du tout, ce qui fait que je suis toujours surpris de l'endroit par lequel elle m'attaque !  
 _Quelle technique utilise-t-elle donc ?_

Gurudashi est déjà présent dans la source chaude. J'y descends aussi.

"T'as l'air dans un sacré état … C'est la nouvelle qui t'a fait ça ?"

"Bah oui... Un vrai petit démon. Inattrapable, Invisible… Je n'ai pas réussi à anticiper un seul de ces coups."

"Tu sais Aramatu, tu es plutôt bourrin. C'est pas forcément une critique hein, car tu nous as protégé longtemps grâce à tes seuls poings jusqu'à qu'on trouve nous aussi nos pouvoirs. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à réfléchir lorsque tu te bats au corps à corps. J'ai l'impression que ton cerveau ne se met en activité que lorsque tu es en situation de mort proche et immédiate, quoi..."

"Tu veux dire quoi par réfléchir ? Alors que tu attaques comme une brute avec ton marteau !"

"Haha, touché. Néanmoins, j'écoute un peu plus les filles et les enseignants que toi... Tu as le niveau pour battre à plate couture tous les enseignants, d'après ce qu'Ilana a entendu. Mais tu réfléchis pas assez, tu te laisses distraire par tout et n'importe quoi."

"Bah écoute, je veux bien ton aide pour apprendre à utiliser mon cerveau hein..."

"C'est simple. Ton problème, c'est que tu ne sais pas par où elle va attaquer ? Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le Bakudo pour t'aider ?"

"C'est du combat rapproché, on n'utilise pas de trucs fourbes comme ça !"

"Sérieux, tu t'entends parler ? Quel est l'objectif dans un combat ?"

"Bah, gagner."

"Et comment on gagne un combat ?"

"En matraquant la tête de l'adversaire au sol ?"

"Non, en le surprenant. La dernière fois, tu as perdu contre nous parce que tu te laisses trop facilement surprendre. Cette fille, Emateratsu, elle t'a surpris parce qu'elle dissimule sa pression spirituelle en continu. Je l'ai remarqué dès que je l'ai vu. Rien n'émanait d'elle. Réfléchis juste deux minutes avec cet organe que tu as dans ta tête. Qu'est-ce qui te permet de faire ça ?"

"Le Kyokko peut le faire. C'est comme ça que vous êtes venus sans que le professeur de Hado vous remarque."

"Bien, maintenant que tu le sais, la prochaine fois étudie sa pression spirituelle. Tu verras que son Kyokko n'est pas encore parfait, et tu pourras prédire son emplacement."

"J'ai l'impression de m'être fait rabroué par mon père... Depuis quand tu as autant mûri ?"

"Depuis toujours, mais tu n'étais pas en position de le voir. Quand tu es arrivé, au début dans la case, ce n'était pas nous les mourants, c'était toi. Mais le fait de te sentir responsable de nous t'a permis de te reconstruire... Mais maintenant, tu es obligé de nous voir tels que nous sommes. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants sans défense, mais tes égaux. Tu l'as compris maintenant, et c'est comme ça que nous allons devenir encore plus forts, tous ensemble."

"Mouais... Comment avez-vous pu me supporter tout ce temps-là, si je vous infantilisais autant ?"

"C'est simple, tu faisais partie des nôtres, on le ressentait tout comme tu l'as ressenti. On devait t'aider à aller mieux, et à te protéger, tout comme toi tu le faisais ! Sauf que notre protection prenait une forme différente que la tienne, c'est tout... Bon, faut que j'y aille."

Il se lève, met sa serviette, et sort de la source chaude.

"Antarésia va encore me frapper si je suis en retard à notre entraînement... Réfléchis bien à ce que j'ai dit. On se voit pour le repas !"

Et il me laisse là, dans mes pensées.  
Je me remémore tous les événements avec cette nouvelle lumière, que je ne connaissais pas...

C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont pas pu grandir et mûrir comme ça en deux pauvres années. Ils devaient déjà l'être, c'est juste que moi, j'étais trop égoïste et trop sûr de moi pour ne pas me remettre en question.  
Pourtant, ils ont essayé, que ça soit Harumo, Haku, Hakaishikame... Tous ont essayé de me dire à un moment ou un autre que "les enfants" n'étaient pas des enfants.  
Il va falloir que l'on m'enseigne l'humilité en plus de tous ces trucs de Shinigamis.

Mais, pour la première fois, je me sens libre, libre de faire quelque chose que je ne me suis pas permis de faire depuis que je suis arrivé ici.  
Libre de laisser mes émotions couler, car je n'ai plus besoin de paraître...

Je suis resté longtemps à pleurer, seul, ce jour-là.


	25. Chapter 25

J'ai pleuré toute la journée, puis je suis allé prendre mon repas, et j'ai continué à pleurer toute la nuit.

J'en avais un besoin fou... Toutes ces peurs refoulées, toute cette tristesse, cette haine que j'avais contre moi et que je ne pouvais exprimer...  
Je me suis rendu compte que ces émotions se nourrissaient de moi petit à petit, qu'elles m'affaiblissaient. Je ne dormais plus aussi bien, je ne mangeais plus autant.  
Mes capacités étaient donc sapées de l'intérieur par moi-même.

Je n'arrivais même plus à communiquer correctement avec la vieille dame ces derniers temps...  
Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a pu se matérialiser dans mon monde pour que je puisse pleurer sur son épaule.

[…]

Premier cours de Combat en Shikai depuis qu'Ematerasu est parmi nous !  
Nous nous mettons tous en position, et nous l'attendons.

Elle se concentre, et souffle : **Dupe, Kiritsuwaru***.  
Sa présence se fait plus floue, son énergie se dissipe légèrement. Son zanpakuto a l'air de se fondre dans l'air qui l'entoure, et puis, seul le contour de sa silhouette reste visible.

Nous commençons l'entraînement, comme à notre habitude. Je me retrouve contre Emateratsu qui m'a ridiculisé hier, pendant qu'Ilana va devoir tenir seule contre Gurudashi et Antarésia.

L'enseignant ordonne le début du cours.

Ema disparaît pour m'attaquer. J'arrive à mettre un bouclier sur la trajectoire avant qu'elle ne me frappe. Je tente de l'attraper avec mon bras droit, mais elle saute en arrière et se replace.  
Je ne vois pas son visage, c'est assez frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que pense l'adversaire...

Je décide d'agir : « Bakudo no ichi, Sai ». Elle peut esquiver par la droite, ou par la gauche, néanmoins, vu que j'ai orienté mon Sai un peu sur sa droite, elle choisira sûrement le côté le plus facile pour esquiver !  
Je shunpote juste à gauche de mon Sai, et tente de la frapper.  
Je sens une résistance. S _a lame_? Mais je passe à travers facilement.  
Sa silhouette bouge, et je comprends ce que Gurudashi me disait: son Kyokko laisse un espace libre par lequel son énergie spirituelle fuit.  
Elle arrive sur ma gauche !  
« Hado no yon, Byakurai ». Elle esquive encore, mais la lumière l'a faite apparaître brièvement, et j'ai surpris un air étonné sur son visage.  
Son Zanpakuto ne joue donc pas avec la lumière.  
Elle se repositionne un peu plus loin, et me lance de sa voix douce :

"On dirait que tu es un autre homme, Aramatu. Est-ce ton zanpakuto, ou bien seras-tu capable de faire cela lors de notre cours de combat rapproché ?"

"Nous verrons bien demain... Il ne sert à rien de se préoccuper d'autre chose que de l'instant présent. J'arrive."

"Bakudo no niju ichi : Sekienton"

Une fumée opaque apparaît à son niveau. Trop tard, j'y suis déjà, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de disparaître complètement.  
Je sens sa présence à ma droite, et j'essaie de l'attraper, mais me fait frapper sur la gauche. J'essaie de contrer en devinant d'où le coup provenait, pour me faire attaquer sur la droite.  
Deux blessures.  
Je sors du nuage avant d'être blessé et touché plus durement...

" Ton Sekienton te permet de provoquer un combat où je suis totalement aveugle... Bien joué."

Je décide de m'asseoir, mimant un affaiblissement, et essaie de réfléchir.  
Elle a l'air de savoir se battre dans sa Sekienton, mais en dehors j'aurais forcément l'avantage. Le problème, c'est que je ne maîtrise pas encore de sort pouvant annuler le Sekienton...  
Néanmoins, avec un Seki, à l'opposé de là où je la sens, je pourrais peut-être la paralyser assez pour l'approcher.

Voyant qu'elle ne sort pas de son terrain de jeu, je tente un mouvement.  
Je shunpote droit dans le nuage, la sent sur ma droite, et donc lance un « Bakudo no hachi, Seki » sur ma gauche.  
Là, touchée !  
Je l'attrape par le col de son uniforme, puis lui mets un coup de genou dans le ventre. Mais à la place du ventre, je n'ai déjà plus que du vent...  
Je mets mon bouclier par réflexe sur ma droite et lance un « Hado no ju ichi, Tsuzuru Raiden » sur l'arme.  
Touchée, elle est électrocutée !

Je l'attrape avant qu'elle tombe au sol, et la repose délicatement par terre, sans pour autant en profiter pour me venger de tous ses coups.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas frappée ?"

"Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?"

"Parce que moi je l'aurais fait."

"Je ne suis pas comme toi, jeune fille. Tu me détestes depuis que tu m'as vu, alors qu'en réalité la seule chose que tu détestes c'est le fait que je t'ai sous-estimée... Pourtant, tu me l'as bien assez fait regretté hier déjà."

"Ne crois pas que ceci va me faire t'aimer plus."

"C'est pas le but. On recommence ?"

[…]

Bon, je me suis entraîné bien assez pour être capable de le réaliser !

"Vous êtes sûrs les amis, vous voulez tous suivre mon intuition et aller à dans la 4e division ?"

Je vois un air tranquille se peindre sur le visage de Gurudashi, Antarésia et Ilana.  
De toute façon, ça n'implique pas grand chose... Lorsqu'on rentre dans une division, on n'est pas obligé d'y rester toute notre vie !

La salle est prête, j'ai peint les motifs sur mes bras, on peut y aller.

"Fils noirs et blancs ! 22 ponts géants ! 66 couronnes et ceintures ! Traces de pas, tonnerre grondant au loin, pluie drue, terre tournante, soir tombant, mer de nuages, colonne bleue de l'armée… Formez une sphère et traversez les cieux ! Bakudo no nanaju nana : Tenteikura !"

Puis nous retenons un instant notre respiration, avant que je me lance.

"Lieutenant Isane ? _"_

"Qui-est ce ? Mais ne serait-ce pas Aramatu ? Tu as déjà réussi à maîtriser le Tenteikura ? Félicitations. C'est déjà rare pour des membres de sièges dans les divisions, alors y arriver dès l'académie... Vous possédez bel et bien le potentiel que j'ai cru déceler en vous."

"Je ne maîtrise pas grand chose... Je parviens uniquement à établir une liaison entre vous et nous... Ce n'est que 5% de l'utilisation du Tenteikura ! Hum, nous souhaiterions rejoindre votre division à la fin de nos études, l'année prochaine."

"Bien, j'en toucherai mot au Capitaine. J'ai une idée du rôle que l'on pourrait vous donner dans la division, mais il faudra que vous progressiez encore pour ça... Enfin, je vais rajouter des cours de manipulation de l'énergie à vos cours actuel afin que vous soyez prêts. Sur ce, ne me contactez plus tant que je ne reviens pas vers vous."

* * *

 **Kiritsuwaru : Brouillard Trompeur**


	26. Chapter 26

Ce soir, comme chaque soir depuis "la nuit des pleurs", je m'éloigne une heure hors notre dortoir pour aller matérialiser Hakaishikame et lui parler.  
Cet événement nous a rapprochés.  
Peut-être grâce à son attitude de mère protectrice qu'elle a envers moi, peut-être parce que, vu que nous sommes liés, nous vivons et ressentons les mêmes choses l'un l'autre... Je ne sais pas...

La première nuit, j'ai senti l'énergie d'Ilana nous suivre à distance. Elle s'inquiétait probablement...  
La seconde aussi. Mais depuis la troisième, elle reste au dortoir.  
Dans tous les cas, elle sentira, j'en suis sûr, le moindre danger autour de moi avant même que j'en sois capable !

"Tu sais Hakaishikame, des fois je suis jaloux des autres. Gurudashi a une attaque à distance très précise avec ses stalagmites, Ilana et Antarésia n'attaquent pas au corps à corps du tout, et moi, lorsque je me bats avec eux, j'ai l'impression d'attaquer dans le vide à chaque fois."

"C'est parce que tu n'écoutes pas plus tes professeurs que tes amis, Aramatu. Tu possèdes toi aussi des attaques à distance, mais tu ne prends pas le temps de les connaître. Tu as découvert le « Hikari Shin » au hasard, et tu ne t'es pourtant jamais posé de question sur son fonctionnement, ni sur la façon de l'utiliser pour optimiser ses compétences!"

"Hum … C'est vrai. Je me suis dit que t'allais m'apprendre à les utiliser, et à découvrir tout le potentiel que l'on avait ensemble..."

"Je ne suis pas ta mère, tu sais. Même si à ma façon d'agir, je pourrais y ressembler... Et à ma façon de penser aussi, la plupart du temps. Il faut parfois que tu découvres les choses par toi-même pour aller plus loin. Cependant, je peux te donner des indices, en te rappelant ce que tes professeurs t'ont dit. Tout ne te tombera pas du ciel sur un plateau!"

"Mouais, la vie est dure. J'aimerai être assez fort pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde, mais j'ai l'impression d'en être incapable."

"C'est ta peur d'échouer qui te dicte ces mots, et la peur nuit à la raison ! Bon, voici un indice pour te permettre d'avance: Ton professeur a dit que les Kidôs déjà créés servaient de base, mais qu'en fait, c'est une structure de manipulation de l'énergie, une sorte d'architecture qui permet de créer un sort, sommes-nous d'accord ?"

"Oui, il a dit aussi que n'importe qui pouvait créer un sort de Kidô, et que nos seules limites sont celles que l'on se pose soit-même et notre imagination."

"Tout à fait, maintenant, réfléchis à ce qu'est ton Hikari Shin..."

"Avec l'indice que tu m'as donné, je dirai donc une énergie, comme celle d'un Kidô, qui peut donc être modelée comme je l'entends ?"

"Presque. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler ton réservoir personnel de lumière. Ton cœur est foncièrement bon. Lorsque tu l'as ouvert, accidentellement dans l'Arène, et ensuite plus récemment contre ton professeur renégat, c'est une énergie pure qui a jailli de ton cœur, sans qu'elle soit modelée. Il ne tient qu'à toi, à ton imagination, et à ton entraînement, de la modeler pour en faire quelque chose d'autre."

"Et une fois que j'aurai créé la technique voulue, lorsque je la nommerai, j'aurai besoin à chaque fois de reproduire un schéma unique?"

"Non, nommer une technique sert à se mettre d'accord sur le schéma de cette dernière. Une fois que tu voudras la lancer en lui donnant son nom, c'est moi qui lui donnerai sa structure et qui te permettrai de l'utiliser sans que tu te déconcentres du combat."

"Ok! Et c'est ça la différence avec les Kidôs crées, il faut absolument leur donner notre structure à chaque fois ?"

"Oui et non, à force de les réaliser, cela devient instinctif. Certaines personnes ont un réel talent pour la chose, et arrivent à réaliser des kidôs extrêmement difficiles sans incantation, tout en libérant presque 100% de leur puissance. Lorsque tu lances un Tsuzuri Raiden maintenant, tu n'y penses plus forcément, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne te concentres plus trop, et pourtant tu arrives à en obtenir un qui avoisine sa puissance maximale."

"C'est vrai. Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ? A chaque fois que je considère quelque chose comme acquis, tu arrives à me montrer qu'en fait, je ne connais que 5% de la chose..."

"Tu sais, quand tu auras mon âge Aramatu, tu comprendras que dans la vie, plus tu avances et tu progresses, moins tu en sais. Les Shinigamis qui te diront qu'ils connaissent tout, ne sont pas évolués. Une personne normale, qu'elle soit Shinigami ou simple humain, apprend toute sa vie. Certains se limitent, d'autres non... Si tu veux devenir fort, il te faut accepter ce fait: tu ne sais rien. Et ainsi, tu ne te bloqueras pas des opportunités pour progresser. Car quelqu'un qui dit qu'il sait tout, ne va plus jamais progresser, ni se remettre en question sur ce qu'il croit savoir."

"Tes paroles sont encore une fois empreintes de sagesse, vieille dame."

"Bien, maintenant que tu as compris, tu as jusqu'à demain soir pour trouver une nouvelle utilisation à ton Hikari Shin, ensuite nous essayerons de la travailler à deux."

"Et ensuite ?"

"Et bien, ensuite, nous nous battrons un peu... J'ai l'impression de me ramollir avec l'âge, j'ai besoin de refaire de l'exercice ! Me faire la main sur un petit jeune ne devrait pas être trop difficile !"

[…]

"Prêt, Aramatu ?"

Je me tiens face à Hakaishikame, les deux boucliers en forme d'armure sur mes bras. Elle aussi est dans la même forme.  
Elle shunpote jusqu'à moi, et me porte deux coups, un vers la tête, et l'autre vers le foie. J'arrive à me reculer de justesse, mais c'est tendu !  
Elle est très rapide, et me poursuit.  
Un coup de poing ! J'esquive et me baisse pour lui faire un croche pied.  
Elle saute vers moi avec le genou en avant. Je me laisse tomber sur les fesses pour éviter de me le prendre en plein visage, bascule sur le côté, et me relève juste à temps pour encaisser un coup de poing puissant dans les côtes, et me protéger d'un autre avec mon bras.  
J'essaie de contre-attaquer par une série d'attaque hautes, avec pour pour but de lui faire relâcher sa garde basse, et j'arrive à lui mettre un coup de tibia dans le genou.

Mais à cet instant, j'entends « Hikari Shin », et je me retrouve aveuglé.  
Presque instantanément, je sens deux impacts rudes au niveau de la poitrine et du ventre, je constate avec effroi l'absence soudaine de sol sous mes pieds, et fais brutalement connaissance avec un mur.

"Allez, relève-toi, je m'échauffe juste, jeune homme !"

Je me relève tant bien que mal.  
Mes yeux me font souffrir encore, mais je vois tout de même de nouveau. En regardant Hakaishikame, je la vois pleine de force, de robustesse et de noblesse. Elle m'apparaît même presque vénérable.  
 _J'aimerai tant devenir comme elle !_

"Pour ça, il va falloir que tu te bouges les fesses et que tu t'entraînes! Allez, viens mon fils!"

 _J'ai parlé à haute voix ? Je m'en souviens pas... Peut-être que dans ces moments nous partageons nos pensées ?_

Puis je mets ces questions de côté, et me plonge entièrement dans la joie du combat.


	27. Chapter 27

Je me retrouve face à Ilana pour un entraînement au combat.

"Prête ma petite Ninja ?"

"Déchire, **Yorume**."

"Éblouis, **Hakaishikame** !"

Je me mets en position, et charge Ilana avec un shunpo.

"Aisu Sukiru no ichi : **Kooribei** *."

Un mur de glace apparaît entre moi et elle. Je m'arrête, interloqué...

 _C'est une technique qu'elle a créée ?_

Yorume en profite pour jaillir sur le côté et m'attaquer. Je me protège de mon bras, mais une fois mordu, il devient glacé. Puis la glace se transforme en une chaîne qui vient s'attacher au sol.  
Le loup blanc recule, et saute sur mon autre bras avant que j'aie le temps de briser la première chaîne.  
J'entends Ilana incanter en face.

 _Tsss, je pensais pas devoir l'utiliser si tôt..._ me dis-je . "Hikari no Kiseki : **Enten** *"

Mon corps s'élève.  
Une aura de chaleur et de lumière se forme autour de moi, et fait fondre instantanément toute la glace formée.  
Je shunpote de nouveau, mais Yorume s'interpose encore et m'attrape la jambe. Mon pied s'immobilise au sol, retenu dans une sorte de gangue glacée.

Le temps de lancer mon Enten, Ilana termine son incantation :

"Hado no san ju ni, **Okasen**."

L'orbe lumineux transperce son propre mur de glace avec une aisance telle que j'ai à peine le temps d'interposer un bouclier pour me protéger du Kidô !  
Heureusement, Hakaishikame tire une partie de sa puissance de la chaleur et de la lumière, et j'arrive à le repousser.

"Yorume, **Shimo no Kiba** *"

Le loup me saute encore dessus au niveau du bras. Je me protège avec mon armure, et on dirait bien que j'ai évité la glace! Je le repousse, et tente un shunpo.

"Bakudo no Yon, **Hainawa** !"

J'évite de justesse la corde d'énergie d'Ilana, mais cela laisse le temps à Yorume de me mordre au niveau du mollet. Un froid intense pénètre ma jambe. Je ne peux plus la bouger.

"Hado no Yon, **Byakurai** "

Je ne peux plus me déplacer, et place un bouclier sur la trajectoire du Kidô d'Ilana.  
Mais Yorume continue de m'attaquer par derrière ! Réellement, je me bats à deux contre un !  
En priorité, il faut que je retrouve l'usage de ma jambe.  
Ensuite, je dois réussir à paralyser Yorume, le temps d'atteindre Ilana.

"Hikari no Kiseki : **Enten** "

Je retrouve à nouveau des sensations dans ma jambe.

" **Hikari Shin !** "

J'essaie d'aveugler Yorume avec mon rayon, puis je shunpote immédiatement vers Ilana.  
Arrivé au corps à corps, je la vois sourire.  
 _Un piège !  
_ Je me recule subitement, pour entendre un "Aisu Sukiru no ni: **Kyokuken*** ".  
Tout autour d'Ilana, et à l'endroit où je me trouvais la seconde auparavant, un cercle de stalagmites bleutées vient d'apparaître.

Je m'offusque, choqué.

"Hey, tu aurais pu me tuer avec ton attaque !"

"Pfff, t'es trop têtu, même la mort ne voudrait pas de toi, tu ne risquais rien !"

"Quand même, t'as vu comment tes pics sont tranchants ? Je pourrais me raser avec !"

"Ouais, bah si t'avais si peur des rasoirs, tu arrêterais peut-être de raser ton crâne, crétin !"

Yorume a l'air d'avoir récupéré de mon Hikari Shin, et vient se placer à côté de sa maîtresse. Il reçoit des grattouilles derrière les oreilles en guise de récompense.

"T'es trop effrayante comme nana, j'arrête l'entraînement là..."

"T'as peur de perdre, hein ?"

"Crétine, je vais prendre mon bain. Gurudashi a fini depuis longtemps de s'entraîner avec Antarésia. Oye Ema ! Tu veux pas tenter de supporter Ilana en combat ?"

Emateratsu apparaît du néant : "Comment tu m'as sentie ?"

"Ton Kyokko déconne, je te l'ai déjà dit... Néanmoins il déconne moins qu'avant. Battez-vous entre nanas, vous pouvez décider de...je sais pas moi...laquelle d'entre vous deviendra ma première femme ! "

Je disparaît en shunpo jusqu'à l'entrée des bains.  
 _Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?_

[…]

Je bloque le coup de Renji, et contre-attaque rapidement au corps à corps. Je rentre dans son maai, et il en sort aussitôt par un saut en arrière.  
Je m'arrête-là, sans le poursuivre.

"Hey Lieutenant, vous pouvez arrêter de fuir ?"

"Ta gueule. Je ne fuis pas, je me replace."

"Il n'empêche que ça ressemble vraiment à de la fuite... Ou alors le capitaine Kuchiki est derrière moi pour vous donner du boulot ?"

"Tu prends vraiment trop d'aise !"

Il arrive, et je me protège de mon bras armé.  
Il continue à m'attaquer, et tente de percer ma défense. Mais je pare chaque coup! J'ai énormément gagné en vitesse au cours de cette année. J'arrive presque à faire jeu égal avec Renji.  
Là, il prend un peu de recul avec son sabre ! Je colle immédiatement mon bouclier à son arme, afin qu'il n'ait plus aucune manoeuvre possible autrement qu'en reculant son épée. J'en profite en même temps pour entrer dans son maai et frapper.

La manœuvre et la discussion ont dû le perturber, puisqu'il n'a pas sauté en arrière cette fois-ci, et mon coup lui arrive sous les côtes.  
Je tente alors de poursuivre mon avantage, et lui en colle un second, avec mon bras armé cette fois-ci.  
Il est repoussé sur deux bons mètres, avant de s'arrêter.  
 _Je l'ai eu, je l'ai enfin touché !_

"Touché, Lieutenant ! Vous avez été perturbé non ?"

"Il est temps de te clouer ce qui te sert de bouche, tu prends trop d'assurance ! Me toucher une fois ne veut pas dire que tu es aussi puissant que tu le crois ! **Hurle, Zabimaru !** "

Le zanpakuto de Renji se met à rougeoyer, et se transforme en une large épée aux dents tranchantes. C'est la première fois que je vois son Shikai ! Le dégagement de puissance auquel j'assiste est dingue.  
C'est donc ça un Shikai de vice-capitaine? J'en suis loin encore...

"J'arrive."

Il bondit dans les airs, et abaisse violemment son bras. Son épée s'allonge comme un fouet et vient me frapper alors qu'il est encore à quelques mètres de moi. Je ne peux que parer son coup, ainsi que ceux qui suivent...  
Mais je tombe à genoux au bout du troisième. Quelle puissance !

"Allons bon, tu t'excuses déjà ? Je ne t'ai pas montré mon Shikai pour que tu ne fasses que tomber à genoux..."

Je me relève et redresse la tête avec un air de défi.

"Tsss, je vous toucherai encore une fois."

"Je serais bien curieux de voir comment..."

Renji attaque à nouveau, toujours à distance.  
Je me décale en shunpotant, et riposte : "Bakudo no sanju, **Shitotsu sansen** !"  
Il se décale aisément, pour éviter d'être touché. Que j'aimerais être Ilana, avec toutes ses capacités d'immobilisation !  
Mais il est en l'air, il devrait être déséquilibré si je le pousse.

"Hado no ichi, **Sho** !"

Il est certes repoussé par mon attaque, mais toujours stable.  
 _Il sait voler ?!_

"C'est de la triche de voler quand son adversaire en est incapable, Lieutenant !"

"Tu couines comme une fillette, mais tu ne m'as pas touché encore !"

Il attaque plusieurs fois,et j'essaie de bloquer à distance avec mes boucliers ou d'esquiver, car ses coups sont encore trop puissants pour mes bras.  
Mais l'allongement de Zabimaru n'est pas linéaire, ce qui rend mes tentatives de blocage à distance hasardeuses.

Là, il rappelle son épée, c'est le moment !

"Bakudo no yon, **Hainawa**."

Au lieu de viser Renji, c'est Zabimaru que j'essaye d'atteindre avec la cordelette.

"Bakudo no ichi, **Sai** "

Il esquive mon kidô, encore.  
Mais il n'attaque plus à distance! Peut-être que le Hainawa fonctionne ?  
Je décide de tenter le corps à corps.

Je shunpote vivement dans sa direction : "Hado no ju ichi, **Tsuzuri Raiden** ". Je place le sort sur mon bras, et tente d'attaquer.  
Il se protège avec Zabimaru, mais le Tsuzuri Raiden passe tout de même à travers lui. Il encaisse le choc en sautant en arrière, et ça me laisse une ouverture !

Tout ce temps à préparer une attaque à distance avec Hakaishikame ne me paraît plus dérisoire !

" **Hikari no Niseki : Ryuuseigun*** ! "

Devant moi, sur toute la longueur de mon corps, 20 petites boules d'énergie fusent en laissant derrière elles une traînée lumineuse. Elles sont aussi rapides que mon shunpo, Renji ne pourra pas les esquiver toutes !  
Néanmoins, c'était sans compter sur sa vitesse. La seule qui aurait pu le toucher est bloquée par Zabimaru, et d'un shunpo le vice-capitaine arrive derrière moi et me frappe avec le tranchant de sa lame.

J'essaie de me reculer, mais le sol vient à ma rencontre sans que je ne me sente tomber...

* * *

 **Yorume** : Oeil-de-Nuit

 **Hakaishikame** : Tombe de la Tortue

 **Aisu Sukiru no ichi / Kooribei** : Technique de glace numéro 1 / Mur de Glace

 **Aisu Sukiru no ni / Kyokuken** : Technique de glace numéro 2 / Cercle Polaire

 **Shimo no Kiba** : Crocs de Givre

 **Hiraki no Kiseki / Enten** : Première Pierre de Lumière / Soleil Brûlant.

 **Hiraki no Niseki / Ryuuseigun** : Seconde Pierre de Lumière / Pluie d'Etoiles Filantes


End file.
